A Little Bit Of Fate
by LuckyDuck777
Summary: Lorelai is forced to give Rory of for adoption. Liz is a really good single mother, who is raising her son Jess with the help of her father and brother. One day they take Jess to the Zoo when they meet Rory who got away from the orphans. More Summary
1. Lorelai's Choice

Disclaimer: I do not Own Gilmore Girls

A/N: Yeah I hope this works. I posted this story like...3 times and each time it has come out with no spaces.PLEASE REVIEW

Summary: Lorelai was forced to put Rory up for adoption, and since she was underage she did not have any choice. She ended up continuing school graduation Valedictorian, and attending Yale. She is now a Journalist, who is able to work from home. Since she does not like living in New York she takes off in her jeep in hope of coming across a new place.

Meanwhile, Liz made a bad decision and got pregnant with Jess, She is a good mother and sticks around. Jimmy did not stay around much, but Luke helped as much as he could. When Liz turned 19, she and Luke were taking Jess to the zoo, when they came across a little girl around the same age as Jess. They later figured out she came to the zoo with the orphanage.

" LORELAI VICTORIA GILMORE! There is no more arguing about this. They will be here to pick her up in 10 minuets!" Emily yelled.

" Mom. Please No! I promise I will take care of her! She is my daughter. I love her!" Lorelai cried, while holding onto the newborn baby.

" Lorelai Gilmore, I know you love her, but...I know you can't handle this. I do not want you to have her suffer from not having a father be there. Chris Left Lorelai!!" Emily yelled. By this time, the baby was crying.

" Shh...sweetie. Mommy's here. Don't worry. She is right. You deserve a mother and a father and siblings. I cannot give you that. Not now. I will find you. I promise. I love you." Lorelai rocked the baby.

Just then a lady in a navy suit walked into the room. Emily turned toward the lady and whispered something in her ear, and then Emily stepped out of the room. Lorelai watched as the lady turned to her and nodded. Lorelai felt tears in her eyes. The lady took a step forward toward the hospital bed and stood on the side of the bed and bent down toward Lorelai.

" Hello Lorelai. I am Margie Walker. I will be your daughters social worker, and I promise to find her a great family." The lady smiled and Lorelai could tell she was being truthful.

Lorelai nodded. " Can I name her?" Lorelai asked.

" Sure. But I cannot guarantee her adopted parents will keep her name." She stated while taking a seat on a chair next to the bed.

" I understand." Lorelai looked down at the baby. She looked into her deep blue eyes and smiled. " I want to name her Lorelai." Lorelai paused. " Lorelai Leah Gilmore."

Margie smiled. " Okay." Margie stood up again and grabbed the Baby. Immediately she began to wail loudly. " Good-bye Lorelai." Margie said and walked outside the room. Lorelai began to sob quietly in bed, as she sunk underneath the blankets.

Emily walked into the room and took a seat next to Lorelai.

" Laurie...Please talk to me. You will thank me later. I promise." Emily said softly, as she rubbed Lorelai's arm.

Lorelai shook her head. " I loved her! I wanted her!" Lorelai yelled.

" I know." Emily nodded

The next couple weeks Lorelai switched schools, and attended Chilton. She loved it there because it was challenging. If she couldn't have her baby, she was going to work hard become something of herself and then go find her daughter, and show her, how great her mother is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Congratulations Lizzie!" Luke smiled down at his sister as the wrapped the baby boy in a blue blanket.

" Thanks big bro. You're my Hero." She giggled. Luke rolled his eyes. She was even worse on Demerol. He bent down and kissed her on her forehead.

" Whatever Liz. I am going to go call Dad." Luke said walked out of the delivery room.

" How did it go?" Will asked as Luke entered the waiting room.

" Great! Baby Boy. Jess Alexander Mariano." Luke smiled

" Mariano?" William frowned.

Luke shrugged. " Its Liz She wants Jess to have sort of connection to that damn dead beat." William smiled at Luke.

" Come on. Let me go meet my new grandson." William and Luke walked to nursery and watched him being cleaned up. " He's Cute." William smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 Years Later.

" MOM!" Lorelai Gilmore shouted into the house as she spun around and jumped up and down.

" Lorelai. Really do not yell." Emily smiled at her daughter because she was jumping up and down. " What's going on?" Emily asked.

" Well..." Lorelai smiled. " Wait. Where is dad?" She asked.

" Away on business. He will be back next month." Emily sighed.

" Oh...well I guess we will have to celebrate ourselves" Lorelai smiled.

" Celebrate what?" Emily asked.

" I am graduating top of my class...and VALEDICTORIAN!" Lorelai yelled. Emily jumped up and hugged her daughter tightly.

" Congratulations sweetie."

"Thank you mommy!" Lorelai smiled. She ran up to her room and lied down in her room. Sure, she would love to be with her daughter right now, but she was sure her little girl was safe.

1 year later

" Mom. I'm Home." Lorelai walked into the house. She usually comes back from college once a month.

" Lorelai in here." Emily called form the kitchen.

" Hey Mom." Lorelai smiled walking into the kitchen to find Emily in her pajama's eating chocolate Strawberries. " Mom. It is like 3 in the afternoon. Why are you in your pajamas?"

" Well...Your father is away again, and I have no DAR meetings so I was in a what the hell mood." Emily laughed. Lorelai shook her head and took a seat next to Emily and began to eat some strawberries too.

" These are good." Lorelai giggled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Jessie." Liz called down the stairs. " Come up here and get your shoes on."

"Mommy. I have 'em on." He yelled up. Liz and Jess still lived in William's house.

" Ready to go?" William asked his grandson who was playing with cars.

" Yep! Mommy said there were lions, and monkeys!" Jess exclaimed. " Grandpa?"

" Yes Jess?"

" Are you coming too?" He asked

" Well...are there elephants?"

" I dunno... MOMMY!" He yelled.

" What?" she asked coming down the stairs.

" Do they have ephants?" Jess asked.

" You mean Elephants?" Liz asked amused.

" Dats what I said." Jess laughed.

" Yes they do have Elephants." Liz said kissing Jess on the head.

" Good! Hear dat Gampa, now you have to come." Jess smiled. Just then Luke came into the room.

" Only if Luke goes." William laughed toward Luke.

" Huh?" Luke asked.

" Uncle Lukey. Can you come wit me, mommy, and gampa to see the aminals." Jess pouted.

" No." Luke stated.

" Buh...Please." Jess stuck out is lower lip.

" Fine." Luke gave in. Liz and William smiled.

" Yay!!" Jess smiled.

" Let's go." Liz shouted as she picked up Jess and walked toward the front door. Luke looked toward William and said " I Hate You."

" I Love you too son." William laughed and followed them out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" ...David. Rory. Melanie. Mack, and Carmen...All 20 of have behaved well all month, so guess what?"

" What?" One of the older orphans asked.

" We're taking you all to the zoo! TODAY!" The social worker smiled.

" Yay!" Rory and a couple of other younger girls shouted.

" We have to stick together because I am the only one going, and 20 of you are going. So please...if you older kids can keep an eye on the younger kids. Especially Rory. She is the baby of everyone." She smiled down at Rory. She was indeed the smallest and the youngest. The second youngest was 6, but since Rory was so smart, they moved her up with the older children.

" Come on Rory. Let's go get on the bus." Carmen said, as she grabbed her hand and led her outside the orphanage. Carmen was almost 7 and protected Rory like an older sister should.

" Yay!" Rory smiled and ran out with Carmen.


	2. Meeting at the Zoo

DISCLAIMER: Don't Own Gilmore Girls.

A/N: please review. Tell me what you think. Don't worry this is a JJ. Just have to wait a bit. And… I don't think it is actually a Lit, but they will be best friends, but if you're a LIT person I think you will like it. Just give it time. Soo REVIEW

Lorelai walked into the local coffee shop and walked straight up to the counter.

" Hey Sook." She smiled.

" Hey Lorelai. How's the Ivy League?" Lorelai smiled.

" Pretty good. How's that fancy chef school your going to?" Lorelai asked.

" Hell. No... It's fine, but working two jobs to be able to afford tuition is hell." Sookie turned around and began pouring Lorelai a mug of coffee.

" Yeah. I'm just ready to get out of college. Get a good job." Lorelai smiled.

" I hear ya." Sookie handed her the mug.

" So...now that we've covered school, lets get to the good subject. Dating101." Lorelai wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

" Oh." Sookie giggled. " Well there is a guy who is in my French Cuisine Course." Sookie smiled. " He's pretty cute."

" Oh? Well I have this really cute guy that writes for the Yale Daily News." Lorelai smiled. " His name is Mark."

" Ooh Mark." Sookie smiled. The two girls continued to giggled about the different guys in their classes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Uncle Luke! Can you pick me up, so I can see the Lions?" Jess asked with a pout.

Luke sighed and bent down and picked the 3-year-old up and sat him on his shoulders.

" Oh! Look at dat one Gampa!" Jess said toward William.

" I see it Jess. I'm going to find your mother. I am sure she is spending all my money on stuff animals for you." Jess just laughed.

Jess looked around the hallway of the zoo. It was a big hallway outside in a big park. Jess spotted a playground near the monkey cages.

" Uncle Luke, can we go play over dere where the park is."

" Um...I will take you there, but I don't think I wanna play. Okay." Luke said walking toward the park still holding onto jess on his shoulders.

There were lots of kids, but all of them were playing their own game.

" Hey Jess, why don't you go ask that little girl over there to play?" He pointed to a cute little girl with short wavy light brown hair. She was swinging on a swing, but had no one to play with. Jess nodded and ran over to her.

" Hi!" Jess smiled.

" Hi." She smiled shyly.

" You want to play with me?" Jess asked. She shook her head. " Why not?" He asked.

" Cause I need to stay right here because I am lost. When we get lost we are supposed to stay exactly where we are until Margie, or another lady comes to find us."

" Oh? Is Margie your mommy?" Jess asked.

" I don't have a mommy." She frowned.

" Everyone has a mommy. They just might not be good mommies. My Mom told me that even though my daddy doesn't see me, that I still have one." Jess explained.

" Oh. Do you like your mommy?" the girl asked

" Yes. I love her. What's your name?" Jess asked.

" Rory. What's yours?" Rory asked.

" Jess. Want me to go get my uncle Luke to help find..." Jess didn't know whom she was going to find.

" Margie. She is my teacher."

" Teacher?" Jess asked.

"Well... The lady that watches over me." Rory explained. Jess just nodded.

"Lets go get my Uncle." Jess smiled and took a hold of Rory's hand and led her toward the bench where Luke was sitting. William had now joined Luke on the bench.

" Hey Gampa, Uncle Luke. Where's mommy?" Jess asked.

" The ladies room." Will responded.

" Oh. Well...This is Rory. She needs help finding her Teacher." Luke looked at William with confused look on his face. This little girl was too small to be in school already.

" Hey guys. Who's this?" Liz asked as she approached them.

" Well it looks like Jess found a lost little girl." William said bending down to the little girl to be at eye level. "You're not old enough to be going to school." William stated.

"She takes care of me." Rory explained to William.

" I see. Let's go find security and see if anyone is looking for you." William said picking up the small girl. Jess lifted his arms up in order to show Luke he wanted to be picked up.

" Come on." Luke sighed as he picked his nephew up onto his shoulders.

" I need to go to the bathroom." Rory complained.

" I will take her." Liz volunteered. William handed Liz the small three year old. While they walked to the bathroom, Liz began to start to talk to her.

" So. Can you use the restroom by yourself?" Liz asked. Rory nodded.

" Wow you're a big girl." Liz smiled.

" What's your name?" Rory asked Liz.

" Elizabeth Marie Danes, but you can call be Liz." Liz said opening the bathroom door as they walked in.

" My name is Lorelai Leah. But you can call me Rory."

" And how did you get Rory from Lorelai?" Liz asked as Rory walked into the stall and shut the door.

" Well… The other girls in the home couldn't say Lorelai, so they ended up just calling me Rory. The other teachers called me that too. So I guess it just stuck. Margie still calls me Lorelai though." Rory said while she flushed the toilet. She walked out of the stall and Liz helped her hook her overalls up again.

" What Home?" Liz asked still wondering about all the girls in the home she was talking about.

" My Home. St. Mary's Home." Rory smiled.

" Oh." Liz had heard of that place. It was one of the orphanages in Hartford that her doctor had told her about when she first found out she was pregnant. It was an all girls home.

Liz helped Rory over the sink to wash hr hands.

"Do you like it there?" Liz asked.

" No." Rory shook her head.

" Why?" Liz asked.

" Because… They can be mean sometimes and I am the youngest one. And I don't have a mommy there." Rory sighed.

" Oh. I'm sorry." Liz looked down at the little girl. She had the biggest blue eyes she had seen.

" Dat's okay." Rory grabbed Liz's hand and let her out of the bathroom, but Liz couldn't help but feel sorry got the small child.

Luke and William came walking up to them, with Jess right behind them.

" She belongs with St. Mary's Girls Home. They are on their way to this side of the zoo to pick her up. One of the older kids let go of her hand and she wandered off." Luke stated.

" Oh." Was all Liz said. She continued staring at Rory. She looks so sad, and so innocent. She was going to be forced back to live with them.

" Come on. We're going to meet them by the playground." William said as he led them toward a bench by the playground. William, Luke and Liz took a seat on the bench while Jess sat on William's lap and Rory on Liz's.

" Liz. Is Margie coming to get me?" Rory asked.

" I don't now for sure. But someone is."

" Oh." Rory looked toward Luke. " What's your name?"

" Luke." Luke stated. Rory giggled.

" You don't talk much do you?" She asked.

" I guess not, but neither do you." Luke stated. Rory just shrugged.

" If I talk then older kids just tell me to be quite, so why bother?" Rory shrugged.

" Are the other kids nice?" Luke asked.

" No. Only my friend Carmen. But she is 6, and everyone else is 10." Rory explained. " We are the kids that will never have a mommy and daddy." Rory looked down.

" Sure you will." William encouraged her, but she shook her head.

" Crystal, she is the oldest, she told me that we are the rejects no one wants."

" Well whoever says that is stupid because you are a beautiful sweet girl." Luke smiled at her. Liz just looked at her brother and gave him a look saying, " Who the hell are you?" Luke just smiled.

Just then a lady in a gray suit walked up to them.

" That's not Margie." Rory said grabbing onto Liz's hand tightly.

" Hello. I'm Brenda Gary." She said with a cold face. " Rory come along. You were supposed to stay with Jen, but no, you always have to be such a rebel." Brenda shook her head.

" Sorry." Rory mumbled.

" Can I speak with you for a moment?" Liz asked Brenda. She nodded and they walked toward another bench and sat down.

" So why has she not been adopted?" Liz asked.

" Well…I don't know if you know this but St. Mary's home is for children who have little to no hope of being adopted. Rory will probably never be adopted because… well she is boring. Parents want children that are active and fun. She sits around the home reading, and she is very quite." Brenda stated.

" What about her mom?" Liz asked.

" She was forced to give her up at birth. I did hear that she is now at Yale, though."

" Smartness must run in the family then." Liz smiled looking toward Luke who was now playing rock paper scissors with Rory. " Well sorry to take too much of your time. You probably need to get back to the other kids." Brenda nodded and Liz watched as se walked over to Rory and grabbed her by the hand and pulled her off. Rory turned around and turned toward Luke and waved, and did the same to Liz. Liz smiled and blew her a kiss. Liz could see her giggle, but she was turned around when Brenda began yelling at her.

Liz, William, Luke, and Jess returned home that night. Liz put Jess in bed since he was already half asleep. She kissed him on the head and began to walked out when she heard a soft...

" Why didn't Rory have a mom?" Jess asked.

" Because some mom's aren't ready for kids. So they have other families take care of them." Liz explained.

" Rory doesn't have another family." Jess stated. " Why?"

" I don't know. I wish I did, but I don't."

" Can we be her family?" Jess asked.

" I don't think so. Get some sleep." Liz kissed him again and walked out of the room. Why couldn't they be her family? She needed a family. But… she was to young to adopt, and she didn't have a stable job. William was too old to adopt, and they would never give him a kid. But Luke… She saw How Luke took to the girl. She quickly put on a coat and walked toward the front door.

" Where you going? Not going into to your rebellious teens again are we?" William asked from the recliner.

" No Daddy. I am going to see Luke. Be back in a bit." Liz said walking out.

She ran all the way to the Diner and grabbed the key to unlock the door. Once it was unlocked she ran up the stairs behind the curtain. She was pretty sure Luke didn't have a girl since he was still not over Rachael.

She walked over to his bed and saw that he was sleeping. She crawled into the bed and smiled.

" Hey Big Bro!" She yelled.

" LIZ! What The… What are you doing in here?" Luke asked.

" I want to adopt Rory." Liz stated.

" Are you crazy? Are you smoking pot again, cause…" Luke trailed off when he saw Liz's face was serious. "Your serious?"

" Yes, but I cant." Liz sighed. " But you can." Liz eyes lit up.

" No. No I can't. Why the hell would someone give me a kid?" Luke asked.

" Because I saw the way she looked at you, and the way you looked at her. You would be a great dad! I just don't want to have her grow up without a family. I mean imagine how hard it would be if we didn't have dad, or even mom." Luke flinched at the mention of his mother. They rarely talk about her since she had only died 5 years before.

" Stop. Okay. I cannot adopt her! Where are we going to live huh?" Luke asked.

" You can buy a house! What about that house next to Babbette's house. You can fix it!" Liz begged.

" Liz, stop it!" Luke said getting out of the bed and pulling walking toward the kitchen.

" Please Luke. She is 3 and they said she probably will never get adopted!" Liz pleaded.

" Liz! This is not like the little lost puppy you found in the rain when you were 8! We do not have mom here to make sure we feed it every morning and take it out! This is a human! I cannot do this!" Luke yelled.

" She needs a family! They are making her feel like a prisoner in her own so-called home! That isn't a home Luke. We grew up in a home! We had parents, who loved us!" Liz yelled.

" I know! But this is different Liz" Luke yelled. " I know." He said a little softer.

" Please Luke. Just think about it." Luke could see tears in her eyes.

" Why do you care so much?" Luke asked.

" Don't even start and tell me you don't" Liz said.

" I do." Luke nodded.

"Just think about it. Please." Liz said walking toward the door. " You won't regret it" and with that she walked out leaving Luke to think.

A/N: Well another Chapter tell me what you think.


	3. Luke's Choice

** A/N: Hey Readers... Sorry for such a long wait, but summer came and I figured I would have a load of time, but I have been so busy. Anyways, here is chapter three and I promise to update more often and try and post my other stories. I have on I started awhile back and I already have 10 chapters of it. So I will post it as soon as I have enough time. **

Within the next couple days, Liz hadn't seen Luke much. She figured he needed time and space, but she was still worried she pushed him too hard. Luke was never one for change, and pushing him to adopt a little girl must've been a hard concept to grasp.

William, Jess and her were all eating breakfast when Luke came storming into the house.

" Look who finally decided to show up," William teased. Luke just rolled his eyes and turned to his sister who was watching him carefully. He took a step forward and reached into his pocket and pulled out a key.

" What's this?" Liz asked while reaching out and taking hold of the key.

" It's a key to my house." Luke smiled. William turned toward Luke and gave him a questioning look. " I earned a big profit on the diner this year, and I have been saving up. I have enough for a house now. The house is over on Carmel. Next to Babbette." Luke explained.

" Really?" William asked.

" Yeah. It needs a little fixing up, but it has three bedrooms. One for Me, Rory, and even one for Jess if Liz ever needs a break." Luke explained while taking a seat next to Jess. He loved his nephew, and everyone knew it. He tried to come off as a mean man, but it was too hard. He was a softy.

" Rory?" William asked. " The little girl from the zoo?" He got wide eyed.

" Yeah. Didn't Liz tell you?" Luke asked turning toward Liz.

" I wasn't sure you were going to go through with it, but I am glad you are." Liz smiled and jumped up and hugged her brother. Luke hugged her also. William sat their still in shock, he wasn't sure he was upset or happy. Well he did know. He was upset that Luke didn't come to him for advice, but he was happy that Luke was doing such a god thing. But worst of all, he was worried.

" Luke, are you sure about this? She is what...3, can you handle a very energetic little girl?" Will asked.

" I am sure." Luke nodded. By this time, Jess had finally caught on.

" Is Rory coming to live with us?" He asked with a huge grin on his face.

" I am not too sure yet, but hopefully." Luke replied.

" Oh I am so happy. I love you big bro!" Liz exclaimed jumping up and hugging him again.

" Lucas." William started

" Dad." Luke mocked in the same voice.

" Are you sure about this?" William asked again, still not satisfied with Luke's answer.

" Dad. Yes I am positive. I know it is a big step in my life, and I have no idea what I'm doing, but I don't know. She looked so sad. That place is prison. You've seen it Dad. We've passed by it plenty of times on our way to the cabin." Luke explained.

" Okay." William nodded. " Well Luke, as long as you know what you're doing and this is something you want to go through with. I will be there for you and be a great grandfather." William gave his son a pat on the back.

" Forget this mushy gushy stuff. Tell me if Rory is coming to live with us." Jess said getting frustrated.

" I hope so. We are going to try really hard." Liz smiled.

" Yay!" He yelled and jumped up from the table.

" Jess." William warned. Jess obediently sat down and continued eating his cereal.

" I am going to go to the House and talk to the lady about the details." Luke said.

" Go change into nicer clothes." William ordered.

" Yes sir." Luke nodded and walked out.

" I hope he knows what he is doing." William sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke pulled up in his truck at the Orphanage. He looked at the place and felt bad for all the kids who had to live there. The place was dark and it looked like a place out of a horror movie. The playground looked pretty sorry also. They swing set had only 4 open swings and 3 of those were twirled around the upper pole so that no one could get on them, The slide was missing three steps from the ladder. And the monkey bars were missing two poles. Luke walked into the building and went straight to the office.

" How can I help you?" the lady at the front desk asked.

" Well I would like to speak with the lady in charge here about adopting a young girl." Luke said.

" What's your name sir?" She asked.

" Luke Danes." Luke replied.

" Miss Margie will be with you in a moment. Please take a seat." The lady pointed to a couple of chairs in front of an office.

Luke walked over to the chairs and sat down. He shifted his feet on the ground and played with his hands. He wasn't nervous about the meeting them, but he was scared about being a father, and a good one at that.

" Mr. Danes." A lady in a red suit said coming out of the office.

" Yes. That's me. Are you Margie Walker?" Luke asked.

" Yes I am." She smiled shaking her hand. "Come into my office." She smiled.

Luke walked into her office and took a seat in the chair in front of her desk.

" So... how may I help you?" She asked.

" I would like to adopt." Luke stated without any hesitation.

" Well I can give you a number for a adoption home." She smiled.

" Wait. No. I want to adopt a little girl I met a couple days ago. She is at this home. Her name is Rory." Luke folded his hands upon his lap. He was getting worried that that weren't going to him seriously.

" Really?" She asked.

" Yes." He nodded.

" Okay. Well...Rory is a special one here at the home, we are very protective over her." Margie explained.

" Okay, well I understand that, but I promise I will be a good parent." Luke persisted.

" Okay tell me about your self? What's your job? Where do you live? Are you married? Dating?" She asked.

" I own a diner in the town I live in. It is called Stars Hollow. It is very small. I am not married or dating." Luke told the lady who was staring at him intently.

" So all you've told me is you live in a small town and work at a diner?" Margie asked.

" I run the Diner. I own it. I get at least 60,000 profit a year now, and I barley opened it 2 years ago. I live in a three-bedroom house. I just bought it so I would be able to adopt Rory. She will have her own bathroom and her own room."

Margie sat back in her big chair and looked at Luke. She nodded.

" We will have a background check done, and if everything comes out clean then all will be okay to adopt." She smiled. " Stop by tomorrow at 3 in the afternoon and we can begin talking about adoption." She smiled.

" Do you think I have a chance?" Luke asked.

" I think so, I really hope so. She needs a family." Margie got up and walked out of the room.

" Bye Luke." She smiled; she closed the door and began doing a background check on this Luke Danes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" How did it go?" Liz asked as she and Jess walked into the Diner.

" Good. I think I have a chance. I'm going back tomorrow to talk about the final things." Luke shrugged.

" Ah!" Liz shrieked as she put Jess on a stool and ran behind the counter and jumped on Luke. " So you have a chance?" Liz asked.

" Yep. They are doing a background check today." Luke informed her.

Liz smiled and went back around to in front of the counter.

" Anyway... What can I get you two?" Luke asked.

" Chocolate milk, a Bugger, fwies, and umm... Chewy pie." Jess said trying to pronounce every syllable.

" I will take just a burger with everything on it, and some coffee." Liz asked. Luke took down the order and nodded.

" Okay. Be back in a sec." Luke walked back into the kitchen. Liz smiled as he walked away and then turned to her son.

" Jessie. Am I good mother?" She asked.

He nodded. " Yes mommy."

" Okay. I love you." Liz kissed Jess on the forehead.

" I love you too." Jess smiled. Luke brought out their drink and Jess began to make milk bubbles while Liz laughed.

" Luke?" Liz called to Luke because Luke seemed to be in a daze.

Luke looked up and turned to his sister. " Yeah?"

" You'll be a great father. Don't worry, you've had lots of practice with Jessie." Liz said as she looked down and ran her hand through Jess's thickish brown hair.

Luke just smiled and nodded and returned back into the kitchen and thought about what his sister had said. He did have a lot of practice with Jess. He would take Jess out for a day when Liz needed a break. He could do this. Luke began to cook the next order with a big grin on his face.

**A/n2: Hope you liked it! Please Review! I love them!**


	4. A Familiar Coffee Addiction and Pout

**_A/N: Long wait I know! I am horrible. But here it is! I really do hope you like it. Things get good in this chapter._**

**_Remoob1513_**_: Believe, usually I don't like reading FF where Lorelai gives Rory up, but this is different. I am glad you liked it!_

**_Curley-Q:_**_ Yes Jess is going to be kinda OOC, but not so much where he is a total schoolboy. He is still going to be sarcastic and daring, but not so much of an asshole._

**_Lena Kim_**_: Yes finally! Again. Please review some more!!! Thanks!_

**_Red lightning_**_: Well here it is! Thanks for the review!_

**_Storyofgreen_**_: Well I don't want you to do something horrific, so here is another chapter!! Hope you like it! Thanks for the review._

Luke walked into the home the next day at 2:50, and took a seat.

" Mr. Danes?" Mrs. Margie said coming out of her office. Luke stood up and shook her hand.

" Hello. How are you?" Luke asked kindly. She smiled.

" Good and you?" She asked with a smile.

" Pretty good." Luke nodded.

" Excellent. Come into my office," She said opening the door wider for Luke to enter. " Take a seat Mr. Danes." Luke obediently sat down.

" Well, we went over your background check, and all seemed fine, except for one tiny detail." She said looking up at look and taking off her reading glasses and setting them on the desk. Luke looked at her questiongly.

" Four years ago, New York, New York. You were arrested for starting a fight with one James Mariano." She informed him. Luke sighed.

" Jimmy." He muttered.

" Jimmy?" Mrs. Margie asked.

" My sister Liz got pregnant at the age of 16, and when she told her boyfriend, James Mariano, he took off without so much of a Good-Bye." Luke began. " Well one day I was in New York with some buddies of mine. We were there for a baseball game, and I came across Jimmy. I don't know what came over me, but I was upset that he left my sister, and his son. I am protective over them, but I know that doesn't excuse me from my actions." Luke looked down. " Is this going to affect me from adopting Rory?" Luke asked,

Mrs. Margie nodded. " Majorly. I seems like you have a good head on that shoulder. Sticking up for your sister. Protecting her and her son. Very noble of you." Luke looked down blushing. " Rory will definitely be safe with you." She smiled.

" Does this mean I can adopt her?" Luke asked. She nodded.

" We still have to work on the papers, set up a couple meetings. Other than that it should be a fast process…" Mrs. Margie continued talking, but Luke was too happy to pay attention. He was going to be a Dad.

**XOXOXO FOUR YEARS LATER XOXOXO**

" Dad!" Rory called from downstairs.

" Coming Ror. Hold your horses." Luke laughed as he jogged down the stairs.

" I can't!" She exclaimed. " Today is my first day on the job!! I have to make a good impression on my boss." Rory smirked.

" Well considering I am your new boss, and you are my daughter…I might be a little biased." Luke laughed.

" Please" Rory pouted.

" Fine!" Luke sighed. " Let's go." Luke said as he finished tying his shoe.

" Yay!" Rory shouted. Luke gave her a stern look and she laughed.

" Sorry." She smiled as she ran out the door and hopped in green truck.

Luke hopped in the driver's side and turned it in gear as Rory popped in a CD.

" Oh wonderful. The Dangles again." Luke sighed.

" The Bangles, Dad" Rory laughed.

" Same thing." Luke grumbled. Rory rolled her eyes.

" Is Jess coming to work too?" Rory asked.

" I don't know. He is lazy. Probably won't wake up until eleven." Rory laughed. " How are you so perky this early?" Luke asked his daughter.

She looked out the window trying to hide her smile.

" Rory." He said sternly. " Have you been sneaking more cups of coffee?" Luke asked

" I am sorry dad." She smiled. " But it is so good!" Rory pouted toward her father.

" Uh-huh." Luke nodded. " Right, and wipe the pout. I don't know where you learned that." Luke smiled.

" It's a god-given talent." Rory said proudly as they pulled up in front of the Diner.

Rory walked up to the door of the Diner and stood there.

" Are you going inside anytime soon?" Luke asked.

" I am savoring this moment." Rory informed her father. Luke sighed and let her take the moment.

**XOXOXO Three Hours Later XOXOXO**

A brunette in a white suit and a red shirt walked into the diner. She sat at the counter and Rory ran to her immediately.

" Rory Danes, at your service. How may I help you?" Rory asked.

The woman giggled. " Lorelai Gilmore. I would like a cup of Coffee, and Pronto!" The woman joked.

" Yes ma'am. My name is Lorelai too, but everyone calls me Rory!" Rory saluted. Rory grabbed the cup and began to pour her some coffee.

" Isn't Lorelai the best name?" Lorelai asked with a smile. Rory nodded.

" So are you new here?" Rory asked as she pushed the cup toward her.

" Yes actually. I am staying at the Independence Inn, until I can find a decent house or an apartment."

" Oh Yeah! Mia works there. She is great." Rory told the woman. " So what do you do?" Rory asked.

" I am a Journalist for the New York Times." Lorelai informed the young girl. Rory's eyes widened.

" Wow! I want to be a Journalist. I either want to go to Yale or Harvard." Rory said really quickly.

" I went to Yale!" Lorelai smiled.

" That's so cool. So if you work in New York than why are you moving here?" Rory asked.

" Well… I got a promotion, so I can work from anywhere I want. Plus my parent's live in Hartford, and I wanted to be closer." Lorelai told her.

" Cool." Rory nodded. She turned around and grabbed another cup and filled it with coffee and began to sip it.

" Aren't you a little to young to drink coffee?" Lorelai asked.

" Nope. Well technically I am not supposed to be drinking it. But what Daddy don't know won't hurt him." Rory smiled.

Lorelai shook her head. " Fill me up!" Lorelai said pushing her mug toward Rory. Rory began to fill her mug when she heard her father call her name from the kitchen. Rory put down the coffee and pushed both cups toward Lorelai.

" Rory." Luke said coming out. " Where you drinking coffee again?" Luke asked putting his hands to his hips.

" Nope!" Rory shook her head and put on the Bambi face.

" Why are there two mugs?" Luke asked.

" Ms. Gilmore wanted them both." Rory defended. Luke looked toward Lorelai who nodded.

" Nobody needs that much Coffee." Luke grumbled as he took both cups of coffee and dumping them in the sink. Lorelai pouted, and for a split second. Luke saw Rory in this woman. He quickly shook it out of his head.

" I really need the coffee." Lorelai told him.

" No!" Luke told her. Rory smirked.

" But- but-" Lorelai pouted.

" The pout isn't going to work." Rory told her, but Lorelai continued anyways gazing into Luke's eyes. He sighed and got another cup and refilled it. Rory's jaw dropped as Luke walked away.

" How did you do that?" Rory asked

" Years and years of practice, Kiddo." Lorelai told her.

Rory smiled and just then the bells jingled and in ran Jess with Liz by his trail. Luke walked out of the kitchen and waved toward Liz's direction. Lorelai turned around to see the blonde walk toward the counter and sit a couple stools away from her. Liz turned toward Lorelai and looked at her for a second before she broke out into a grin.

" Lore- Lorelai?" Liz asked.

" Yeah!" Lorelai laughed. " Lizzy!" She smiled and got up to hug Liz.

" You know Aunt Liz?" Rory asked as Jess walked beside her as he tied an apron on himself.

" Yeah!" Liz smiled. " We took a teen parenting class together when I was pregnant with Jess." Liz told them. Lorelai nodded but her smile faded.

" Oh." Rory nodded. " So you have a kid me and Jess's age?" Rory asked with a smile. She loved meeting new kids.

" Oh. Um…" Lorelai looked down to the ground. " I have to go. I have some business to take care of. Bye Liz! I hope to see you soon." Lorelai said as she waked out quickly.

Luke walked toward Liz. " So you know her huh?" Luke asked with a smiled.

" Yeah? She was my best friend." Liz told him. Luke just smiled. " And you said you would never fall for a friend of mine." Liz teased.

" I haven't fallen for a friend of yours." Luke told her as he looked out onto the square as Lorelai walked quickly through the gazebo. _Not yet anyway _Luke told himself

**_A/N: Please Review!!_**

****

**_Rate this Story!!_**

****

**_1: It's okay. Not worth reading._**

****

**_2: It's okay, if I am bored I guess._**

****

**_3: It's okay. I would read it again I suppose._**

****

**_4: It's okay._**

****

**_5: It's pretty good. _**

****

**_6: It's good. I will read the next chapter_**

****

**_7: It's great! I have to read the next chapter_**

****

**_8: It's awesome!_**

****

**_9: It's awesome!! I need an updated SOON!!_**

****

**_10: UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!!! I need this FF!!!_**


	5. A Boring Day Turns to a Day With Lorelai

**A/N: I am a horrible person. Not updating soon. I am so sorry. I will try and get better. Anyways. Here it is! I hope you like it. If not, well…suck it up. Haha. Jk. But please review!**

_CharmedChick89: I am glad you liked it. Yeah. It was sad when Liz mentioned it. I thought it would be nice to add Liz into the mix. I always liked her character._

_SuperCoolPartyPerson: Yes, me too. I actually haven't read too many though, so I thought I would write this one. Through the story, there will be things they will discover that they have in common._

_iloveRogan07: I don't think that Rory and Jess will have a relationship, first off because they are cousins, but they will defin. Be friends. I doubt Rory will take intrest in anyone considering she is only seven or eight, but if I do decide to write some sort of sequal or something where they are older, I guess I would have to decide who I want Rory to date._

_The Mrs.Ventimiglia: I love you! Haha You are such a great reviewer! _

_Penguinopus: Yes they are only 7, but they don't technically work at the Diner. When you were little didn't you go to work with your parents or help around the house as their little helper? That's pretty much what they are doing._

_StoryofGreen: Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I have been kinda depressed lately, so I haven't been into a writing mood. I hope you like it. I am glad you like the way I write the characters. Thanks for the review!_

_Lorelai walked into the diner a week later. She went there every day three times a day, four if she needed an extra cup of coffee. Again, she saw Rory working behind the counter. She was dressed in a flannel shirt and had a cap on backwards with her hair in a messy ponytail._

" Hey Rory." Lorelai smiled.

" Hey Ms. Gilmore." Rory smiled kindly.

" Call me Lorelai." Lorelai told the young girl.

" Okay." Rory nodded.

" So can you get me a cup of coffee?" Lorelai asked. Rory shook her head.

" Daddy fired me yesterday. I accidentally spilled hot coffee on Kirk." Rory giggled.

" ...But your still behind the counter." Lorelai told her.

" Yeah I was going to go with Aunt Liz and Jess to a play in New York, but Grandpa Will is sick, and Aunt Liz is taking care of him, while Jess is in Summer school." Rory told her.

" Jess is Liz's Son?" Lorelai asked.

" Yeah! He failed Gym." Rory giggled. " He wouldn't dress out and would read instead of play." Rory told her. " So...Daddy didn't want me at Grandpa's house because I will get sick too. So I have to stay here." Rory sighed laying her elbows on the counter.

Luke walked out of the kitchen and smiled at Lorelai.

" Hey Lorelai. Coffee?" He asked.

" Yes! Do you even have to ask?" Lorelai asked.

" My mistake." Luke smiled. " SO..." Luke smiled. " How are you?

" Good. You?" Lorelai asked with a shy smile

" Good." Luke nodded.

" ...So How is work?" Rory asked trying to break the awkwardness.

" Great. I am writing a new article." Lorelai smiled.

" Oh? On What?" Rory asked running around the counter to sit next to Lorelai.

" Well, originally I was supposed to write an article on the business in Philly, but I hate all that boring junk, so they are letting me write a human interest piece." Lorelai told Rory.

" Isn't that kind of like gossip?" Rory asked.

" Sometimes. But this one is based on this town. Small towns in general." Lorelai told her.

" Hmm. Our town is pretty lame." Rory sighed.

" ...And annoying." Luke pitched in.

" In a regular's eyes it is, but in tourist's eye, it is probably a fun place." Lorelai told her.

" I didn't say it wasn't fun. I just said lame. We have 9 porcelain unicorn stores, and like a thousand bazillion antique stores. Me and Lane are doomed." Rory said as she sighed.

" What do you mean?" Lorelai asked.

" Well me and Lane have been wanting a music store for the longest time." Rory told her.

" Oh really?" Lorelai asked.

" Yeah. I didn't really know much about music, but Aunt Liz makes us listen to a lot of music. Jess really likes hard rock. I like more of the classic rock." Rory told Lorelai.

" They blast that noise all day long." Luke told her.

" Same here" Lorelai said ignoring Luke's comment. "There is actually a really cool music shop in Hartford. Maybe we can take a trip over there." Rory's eyes lit up.

" Sure! Can we Daddy?" Rory asked.

" I am sure she didn't mean today Rory." Luke told her.

" No. Today is great actually. I am free, and it seems you need some help too." Lorelai said, as she looked at all the people who were getting aggravated because Luke had to be watching Rory, cooking and taking orders.

" Are you sure?" Luke asked. He had gotten to know Lorelai in the past week and she was a great lady, weird, but very nice.

" Absolutely." Lorelai nodded.

" Okay. Have fun." Luke told Rory as he handed her a 20-dollar bill.

" Okay." Rory nodded as she hopped off the stood. She had on a pink shirt with white short overalls. She also had on Black high-top converse.

Lorelai told Rory to wait by the car so she could talk to Luke.

" Thanks a lot." Luke said sincerely.

" It's really no problem." Lorelai told him. Luke smiled.

" I owe ya big." Luke flirted.

" I think so." Lorelai nodded.

" Maybe I can pay you back on Friday... Dinner?" Luke asked.

" Hmm... Friday. I think I can fit you in." Lorelai grinned.

" Great." Luke smiled and continued wiping the counter.

" Bye." Lorelai waved, Luke just smiled.

Lorelai walked out to her car. It was a small silver BMW.

" Nice car." Rory commented.

" Eh. It's alright. It is actually a gift from my parents. If I would've bought a car, I would've bought something more fun." Lorelai told Rory as they climbed into the car.

" Like a wrangler?" Rory asked buckling her seat.

" Yeah." Lorelai nodded. "So what do you like to do?" Lorelai asked.

" I like to hang out with Lane, and I try to play sports with Jess, but he doesn't really like to okay even though he's really good. I suck at them." Rory frowned.

" Me Too!" Lorelai grinned.

" So... You like my Daddy?" Rory asked.

" He's great." Lorelai nodded.

" No I mean like-like. Like, go on a date like." Rory grinned. Lorelai tried to hide her smile and kept her eyes on the road.

" Like I said before, he's great." Lorelai giggled.

" Are you going to ask him out?" Rory asked.

" Wouldn't you hate if we went out?" Lorelai asked. " I mean. What about your mom."

Rory sighed. "First of all I don't have a mom. And second of all, my dad never dates. I think it would be totally awesome if you did. Then you both can get married, and you can be my mom." Rory rambled.

" Whoa. Whoa. Whoa, there speedy Gonzales." Lorelai laughed. "I have known your father a week and we are going out to get to know each other on Friday." Lorelai giggled the last part.

" Awesome." Rory nodded in contentment.

" So what happened to your mother?" Lorelai asked.

" I don't know. She didn't want me." Rory looked down.

" Aw. Well any woman who didn't want you is crazy." Lorelai said turning a little to the young girl. The girl looked up and smiled slightly.

" So... What are your parents like?" Rory asked.

" Well... My mom and me are really close, while my father and me, don't exactly get along. I mean, we talk, but we aren't exactly in cahoots with each other." Rory giggled.

" That's cool that you and your mom are so close." Rory smiled.

" Lorelai, even if you and my daddy don't work out, can we still be friends?" Rory asked suddenly.

Lorelai smiled. " Best friends." She agreed. Rory nodded. They passed the orphanage and both Lorelai and Rory flinched, and turned to look the other way.

" So... We're here." Lorelai announced as she pulled into a little building. "Oh, and I hope you don't mind. We are meeting a friend a mine here. She actually lives in Stars Hollow, so you might know her." Lorelai told the young girl.

" Oh I hope I wasn't disturbing any of your plans." Rory apologized.

" No! I am glad you're here." Lorelai smiled and guided the little girl into the small, dark music store.

Lorelai walked up to a plump lady who was already looking at some CD's. She turned around and smiled.

" Oh My Gosh! Hey Lorelai!" The lady gave Lorelai a warm hug.

" Hey Sook. Sook, this is Rory. Rory this is my best friend Sookie." Lorelai introduced the two.

" Hey Rory!" Sookie gushed.

" Hey Sookie! I didn't know you knew Lorelai." Rory laughed.

" I didn't know YOU knew Lorelai." Sookie shot back.

Lorelai stood in between the two with a confused look about her face.

" You two know each other?" Lorelai asked.

" Hello. Small town." Sookie grinned. "I have known Rory since… How old where you when you came to Stars Hollow?" Sookie asked.

" Three!" Rory grinned. Sookie nodded, and looked back at a confused Lorelai.

" I thought…never mind." Lorelai waved it off. "Let's get some CD's." Lorelai exclaimed.

An Hour Later Lorelai, Sookie, and Rory are all eating at a small café, when Lorelai's phone rang out loud.

Lorelai looked at the screen and sighed. She answered it.

" Hello… I'm Fine." She answered coldly. " What do you mean what's wrong with me? Chris! Stop saying you're sorry. You've been saying that for the past eight years… Yes! It is… Do not blame this on my mother, Chris… Shut up… CHRIS! DO not talk to me like that… Are you kidding me?" Lorelai was now beat red and was yelling into the phone. Sookie just looked down at her food while Rory looked at Lorelai with curiosity.

" No! Do not call me that! Takes two to tango, Chris… I cannot believe, after not hearing from you in what 3 years, you bring this up again. There is nothing to discuss. It happened, it's over with." Lorelai sighed. Tears were forming at the ends of her eyes.

" Look. I am eating with some friends… No Chris. I don't want you to come here. I know you are in town… Bye Chris… No… BYE." Lorelai quickly shut the phone and threw it in her purse. She put a napkin over her eyes and wiped then away. She took a deep breath and looked up and smiled at Rory.

" Don't ever date." Rory just nodded.

Sookie finally spoke. "What was that about?" Sookie asked.

" Uhm. Remember that time when I told you about that thing that happened when I was…sixteen?" Lorelai asked. Sookie nodded. " That was _he_." Lorelai emphasized the word "He".

" Whoa." Sookie breathed out. Lorelai nodded.

" Lorelai?" Rory asked in a tiny voice.

" Yeah Sweets?" She asked.

" What did you do?"

" Nothing Kiddo." Lorelai shook her head, and continued eating in silence. Sookie kept her eyes on Lorelai. Rory didn't know what was going on, but she knew something was wrong.

**A/N: REVIEW!!**

**Who said this? Extra points if you are able to guess what episode**

_"Why not a howdy doody or a captain kangaroo"_

**Well? Anyone know?**

**Poll of the Chapter:**

**Should Chris make an appearance at some point?**

**A) NO Way!**

**B) Sure, he always makes good Drama**

**C) Yes!! It's a must!**


	6. Oh Snap! It's Emily!

**_A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Is it just me or now that this school year started, people rarely update anymore…Last year, people updated all the time in the school year, maybe its because Gilmore girls ended already. But still it's sad…_**

****

**_So yeah… am I the only one who noticed?_**

Rory and Lorelai returned to the Diner later that night, but it was already closed.

"I guess your father already went home." Lorelai shrugged.

"Yeah well, come on. I can show you where it is." Rory told her as they got back into Lorelai's car.

Rory guided Lorelai to their house, and they both got out of the car when they reached it.

"This is where you grew up?" Lorelai asked amazed.

"For most of my life." Rory shrugged.

"You lived somewhere else?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Rory told her quietly.

"Hm…can't imagine your dad living anywhere but here." Lorelai mumbled quietly. "I love your house though. Very cozy." Lorelai smiled.

"Yeah. I like it too! Come on inside." Rory said pulling Lorelai into the house.

"Dad! We're home!" Rory yelled.

"Honey! We're home." Lorelai laughed as she looked down at Rory who was giggling.

Luke appeared at the foyer with an apron wrapped around his waist. Lorelai tried to hide her smile but couldn't help but laugh. Luke just rolled his eyes and bent down so Rory could hug him.

"Daddy!" Rory shrieked as she ran into her fathers' arms. Lorelai smiled as she watched the display.

"Hey there kiddo, how was your day?" Luke asked.

"Great! We went to the music store, and then we went to eat and then we went to the movies, and Lorelai took me around Hartford, and we went to the mall, and guess what! Sookie was there too!" Rory said all in one breath.

"Wow, breathe." Luke instructed her. Rory smiled and took a deep breath in through her nose.

"Daddy! You're making spaghetti?" Rory asked.

"Just for you, there are some cookies on the counter, you can have one, but only one." Luke warned her. Rory gave him a devious smile, but walked off quickly.

"Thanks a lot, you gave her coffee!" Luke said folding his arms across his chest.

Lorelai smirked. "Now why would I give a young girl coffee?" Lorelai said innocently.

Luke shook his head. "Junkie. And now you are turning my daughter into a junkie." Luke told her.

"She was a junkie LONG before I met her." Lorelai told him.

"If you say so." Luke said. Lorelai smiled and walked closer toward him.

"So…I hope she wasn't any trouble." Luke told Lorelai.

"No, she's great." Lorelai smiled.

"That she is." Luke nodded. Luke leaned closer in and they were centimeters apart.

"DAD!" They both jumped away at the sound of Rory's voice.

" Yeah?" Luke asked.

"I'm hungry! Can I get some spaghetti?" Rory asked.

" Yeah sure, I will be right there." Luke called back, and turned back to Lorelai who was blushing red.

" Uhm…I should…probably go." Lorelai said pointing toward the door.

"Wait, uh. Want to stay for dinner?" Luke asked.

"Is the food good?" Lorelai asked with a big grin.

"Well, I do own a successful diner, that you eat at 3 times a day."

"Who says I go for the food?" Lorelai flirted. Luke blushed and looked down. Lorelai leaned in closer and said right above a whisper. " I go for the coffee." And with that Lorelai was pulling back.

"Sorry, but I've got dinner with the parents. But, I will see you Friday right?" Lorelai asked biting on her lower lip.

"Yes. Most definitely." Luke nodded.

"Meet you in the lobby of the inn?" Lorelai asked.

"Seven?"

"Sounds good." Lorelai nodded and walked out of the house.

30 minutes later. Lorelai burst into her parent's house and immediately ran to the living room to find her dad reading on the couch.

"Where's mom?" Lorelai asked frantically.

"Hello to you too Lorelai." Richard said looking up from the newspaper.

"Hi Dad." Lorelai sighed. " Where's mom?"

" Upstairs, she is running abnormally late tonight." Richard said returning to the paper. Lorelai run up the stairs to her mother's room.

"Oh my gosh Mom!" Lorelai yelled.

"Lorelai! Inside voice." Emily told her.

"Jeez, you would think parents would stop bugging their kids after they hit the age 25!" Lorelai laughed.

Emily rolled her eyes. " With you anything is possible."

" I don't know if I should take that as compliment or an insult." Lorelai smiled. "Anyways I spent the day with the most amazing little girl mom. She is so intelligent I was able to actually carry on a conversation with this 8 year old." Lorelai laughed.

" Maybe it's because you still act 8." Emily joked.

"Gee, thanks mom. Well, anyways, her father is the most gorgeous man I have ever seen!" Lorelai gushed as she fell onto her parent's bed.

"Lorelai! The maid just made the bed." Emily sighed.

"Sorry." Lorelai sat up. "He asked me out! We're going out Friday night!" Lorelai smiled.

"That's wonderful Lorelai." Emily smiled.

"Yeah, and he is wonderful mom. He lives in the town I live in." Lorelai smiled.

"Oh so you just met him?" Emily asked

"Well, I met him a week ago or so. But I see him three times a day." Lorelai laughed.

"Why so much?" Emily asked.

"Because he owns the local diner." Lorelai laughed.

"Diner?" Emily said raising an eyebrow.

" Yep, with the most amazing coffee." Lorelai told her mother.

Emily rolled her eyes. " Well I can't wait to meet him, and his wonderful daughter." Emily smiled.

"You will love them!" Lorelai gushed.

Friday came, and Lorelai was so nervous.

"Hello?" Emily said as she answered her cell phone, she was in a fancy bathroom.

" Mom! Oh my gosh! I have no idea what to do! What if I make a complete fool out of myself?" Lorelai hit her hand against her forehead.

"Lorelai, I can't talk long. We are at the Barnette's house for dinner, but since when do you get nervous?" Emily asked.

"Since I met Luke." Lorelai told her mother.

"Oh Lorelai, don't be silly, if he is as nice as you said, than I am sure he is a smart boy, and if he is a smart boy, than he will love you." Emily told her daughter.

"You sure?" Lorelai bit her lip.

"Yes." Emily smiled.

" Thanks mom. Bye." Lorelai hung up.

An hour later Lorelai walked out into the lobby and looked around and saw Luke in the corner talking to an elder lady who she assumed to be Mia, the owner. Luke smiled and waved Lorelai over. 

"Hey." Lorelai greeted him.

"Hey. Lorelai, this is Mia, Mia this is Lorelai." Luke introduced them.

" Hello, Lucas was telling me about how your moving here." Mia smiled.

"Yeah! I am." Lorelai nodded.

"You should go check the town homes on peach. They are just beautiful!" Mia told her.

"I will." Lorelai smiled.

"Well, we better go." Luke guided Lorelai to the foyer of the inn..

" So where we going?" Lorelai asked.

" A very special place for me and Rory." Luke smiled as he opened the door for her as they exited in Inn.

Lorelai smiled as he walked out the door, Lorelai turned back to him and smiled.

" You have great eyes." Lorelai blurted out as she started into his eyes.

He grinned. "Yours are prettier." Luke smiled as he moved closer to her.

" Before we start "your pretty, no you're prettier." Will you just kiss me," Lorelai laughed.

" As you say." Luke smiled and leaned in and kissed her passionately. And that's where they shared their first kiss, on the steps of the independence inn.

**_A/N: REVIEW!!!! Or Else I wont update quicker haha._**


	7. Once Upon A Full Moon, There Was Butch

**A/N: I hope you like it, and I am super sorry about the REALLY long wait.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Chapter 7: Once Upon A Full Moon, there was Butch**

"Lucas, Where is Rory?" The elder lady asked as she walked up to the pair.

"She stayed home tonight, but I know she will want to come after she hears we came tonight." Luke smiled giving the lady a kiss on the cheek.

"Lorelai, this is Maisey. Maisey, this is Lorelai." 

"Nice to meet ya darling!" She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." Lorelai smiled.

"Right this way." Luke showed her the way to the table that was already reserved.

"Ooh. You had this all planned out didn't you?" Lorelai asked.

" A little." He smiled.

"You know Lorelai, Lucas has never brought one of his girls here." Maisey smiled.

"Ah Jeez." Luke looked down embarrassed.

"Now that I mention, Lucas, you haven't had a girl since… well… I don't even remember. The only girl he has in his life is Rory." Maisey told her.

Lorelai smiled at him. 

"Maisey! Leave Lucas alone!" A man from the kitchen yelled. Maisey nodded and walked away.

"She's sweet."

"More like embarrassing." Luke told her.

"So tell me about your parents." Lorelai told him.

"My Mom died a long time ago, when me and Liz were little kids." Luke told her. Lorelai nodded.

"Yeah, I remember Liz telling me."

"My dad is great, he's always been supportive of everything Me, and Liz do. When Liz got pregnant, when I got Rory. He's just great."

"He sounds great." Lorelai smiled.

"What about your parents?" Luke asked.

"My Dad is kind of a go with the flow type man. He works A LOT. My mom on the other hand, Is more authorative. We didn't see eye to eye when I was a young teen, but there was this time in my life where she just, was there for me. So, after that we grew so much closer. Now she is like my best friend." Lorelai told him..

"It must be nice." Luke told her.

"It is." Lorelai nodded.

"So tell me more about Rory. I spent some time with her before. She is really smart." 

"Yeah she is. We thought about moving her up a grade, but she would not consider leaving Jess and Lane."

"Lane?"

"Lane is one of her very bestest friends." Luke quoted Rory.

"That would have been so perfect if you said it in a girly voice." Lorelai laughed. 

"So what's your story? Why the big move to Stars Hollow?" Luke asked.

Lorelai sighed. "I just needed to get away from the big city." Lorelai told him.

"I'm glad you did." Luke nodded.

"You know. I've actually met you before" Lorelai smiled

"Really?" Luke asked. 

"Yeah. About five or six years ago."

"I do not remember." Luke laughed.

"Well I do. It was a town event that I went to with Sookie. Would you like me to tell you the story, Butch?" Lorelai laughed.

"Ah Jeez." Luke blushed. "You sure did meet me." 

"So I came to this incredibly charming town, and it was beautiful. The snow on the ground, and the lights hung were amazing. So sookie took me around meeting all of her friends, and they had this DJ or something so Sookie and I were standing around, and someone asked her to Dance. He was cute so I told her to go for it. Then, a guy in flannel and a baseball hat came up and told me that the town was stupid, and he had no idea why they wasted so much money on a dumb event."

"Sounds like something I would say." He smiled.

"Then I turned to him and told him that he was a big ole' Scrooge. He smirked at me and asked me to dance. Now, usually I would never dance with a Scrooge. I love Christmas, but this guy. He was Gorgeous. So, Of course, I danced with him. He could waltz like no other."

"God-given talent" Luke smirked.

Lorelai nodded. "Later that week, Sookie came to my apartment with pictures from the evening, and of course there I was with the incredibly hott man dancing closely together under the full moon and stars."

"Sounds great." He smiled.

"Do you remember?" Lorelai asked.

"I do now. You had longer hair, and I belive it was a lot darker."

"Yes." Lorelai nodded thinking back to the picture.

XXXXXX

_It was a pretty warm summer day when Lorelai walked into her house. She knew it wasn't her weekend to be home, but she needed to be back. She only came every other weekend, and though she would love to come every weekend her father felt it was best for her to stay at school to study._

_" Mom! Dad!" She yelled into the house as she dropped her bags on the ground. She walked quietly into her fathers study. She knocked on the door, but when she didn't hear a reply she opened the door anyway, _

_" Daddy?" She called in. She walked quietly to his desk where he was sitting at, but his chair was facing to window. She walked around the desk and stood in front of the chair and looked at her father. She smiled when she saw her father sleeping. She shook her head and debated whether to wake him or not. _

_" Lorelai?" She head call from the door. Lorelai jumped a foot in the air since she was startled by the sudden call._

_" Lorelai? What are you doing home this weekend?" Emily asked from the doorway._

_" Surprise?" Lorelai smiled. Emily just shook her head._

_" Come here. Let's not wake him. He has been working non-stop without any sleep for days" Emily said as she ushered Lorelai out the door._

_" So how are you mom?" Lorelai asked as they sat down on the couch,_

_" Stressed! You're father is afraid that the company is going to fire him, since Charles and Kevin have been having secret meetings without him." Emily sighed while getting up to make her and Lorelai a drink._

_" They could be gay." Lorelai giggled. Emily looked at her daughter with a shocked expression and then she smiled._

_" I bet your right. You know I heard that Leslie, Kevin's wife is getting it on with the gardener. Maybe she has corrupted his mind." Emily laughed._

_Lorelai looked at her mom surprised that she had gone along with her little jokes._

_" I heard that sleeping with the gardener is in these days." Lorelai laughed. Emily handed her a drink and they began to talk about school._

_" Oh Mom! I almost forgot. We took some pictures during Spring Break. I forget to show them to you." Lorelai smiled. Lorelai ran to her bag and pulled out a packet of pictures and handed them to Emily._

_" That's me and my friend Jen at the docks." Lorelai pointed to a picture. "This is my best friend Sookie and I." Lorelai pointed to a picture of Lorelai sitting on a stool in front of a counter holding a mug of coffee and Sookie posing with a coffee pot._

_" What's a Sookie?" Emily asked laughing._

_" She's a Sookie. Her name is Sookie." Lorelai explained. Emily turned to the next picture that showed Lorelai, Sookie, and a bunch of other people._

_" What's this?" Emily asked._

_" Oh this is my favorite picture!" Lorelai smiled. "This is Sookie's hometown. She took me for this big festival! It was so cool mom. I mean there was a big fire! It was called the Firelight Festival. It was nice." Lorelai smiled._

_" Who are these people?" Sookie asked._

_" Oh. They are from town. I don't know a lot of their names." Lorelai frowned. " But I do know this is Kirk." Lorelai smiled._

_" And who is this handsome young man next to you?" Emily asked because there was a man who was next to Lorelai and had one hand on her shoulder._

_" Oh... Well I don't know his real name, but they were calling him Butch." Lorelai giggled._

_" Butch?" Emily asked trying to hold back a laughed._

_" Yep." Lorelai nodded. Emily flipped to the next one and her breath was taken away._

_" What's this?" Emily asked._

_" I am so sorry mom. I..." Lorelai shook her head. She didn't know what to say. " I had taken them to show Sookie."_

_" You told Sookie?" Emily asked_

_" Not yet. But I was going to." Lorelai looked down._

_" How did you get these picture Lorelai?" Emily asked, while flipping through some of them._

_" These two were taken at the hospital, and these Margie sent me." Lorelai sighed._

_Emily shook her head and got up from the couch and walked toward the stairs. But stopped and looked back at Lorelai who was staring at the pictures. _

_" She's beautiful. She looks like you did when you were a baby." And with that Emily walked up the stairs to her room._

_Lorelai sat there staring at the four pictures. One of them was Rory's Birth picture, the other was of her and Lorelai and Rory in the hospital. Lorelai had a huge smile on her face. The next two were taken on each of Rory's birthdays. Lorelai smiled and put them back in her bag._

XXX

"Lorelai" Luke waved his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, spaced out." Lorelai smiled.

"I figured." Luke smiled. "Come on, let's get out of here." He said grabbing her hand and leading her out of the Restaraunt.

"Where to now?" Lorelai asked.

"We could see a movie, but I'd have to call the Babbette and let her know we're going to be late, or we can just drive around."

Lorelai thought about it a moment. "How about this, we go pick up Rory and all go to the movies?" 

"You sure?" Luke asked.

"Yeah!" Lorelai nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay." Luke agreed. 

Lorelai's phone began to ring as she got in the truck.

"Hey Mom. Good. Really good." Lorelai giggled. "Okay Mom. Yes Yes. I know. I will ask him. Bye mother!" Lorelai hung up.

"My mom has invited you and Rory for dinner sometime soon."

"Well, we may just have to take her up on that." Luke smiled.

Lorelai nodded. 

After the movie was over, Luke took the girls out for ice cream. Rory was walking in front of them, with Lorelai and Luke in back hand in hand.

"So Lorelai, are you staying longer in Stars Hallow?" Rory asked as she turned around to start walking backward.

Lorelai turned to look Luke in the eyes and smiled. "I think I am." Rory grinned.

"Good." Rory turned back around. Luke smiled back at Lorelai and kissed her on the lips.

"Ready to head home munchkin'?" Luke asked.

"Aw, can't Lorelai come spend the night?" Rory begged.

"You know sweetie, I'd love to, but I have to wake up really early to go help my dad out in his office, but how about this. Next week you can come spend the night with me at the Inn." Lorelai countered.

"Can I dad?" Rory asked.

"It's alright by me, but I guess I will be all alone." 

"I would let you come, but it's a girls night only." Lorelai grinned.

"Yeah Girl's only. Jess can go stay with you dad." Rory smirked. 

**A/N: Read and REVIEW! It's going to start getting good :**


	8. Meeting the Parents

_A/N: Wow, I'm so used to saying Sorry for the long wait, I have no idea what to write now._

_Well, here is another chapter. You must love me right now. Two chapters in a row. Well it is Spring Break, so expect some more _

**Chapter 8: Meeting the Parents**

Lorelai walked into the Diner and took her seat at her stool.

"Hey." She smiled at Luke. He put down his rag that he had.

"Diner is empty." She noticed.

"Yeah. It's the morning lull." He smiled as he leaned in toward her.

"I like lull's" Lorelai giggled as she kissed him.

After a while Lorelai pulled away.

"My mom wants you and Rory over for Dinner on Friday. Can you make it?" Lorelai asked

"Yes Ma'am, but Rory won't be able to. It's Lane's birthday, and they have this big tradition of a sleepover and stuff." Luke told Lorelai.

"Oh okay. That's alright. Rory can meet my Mom some other time." Lorelai shrugged.

Luke nodded. "So, what should I wear to said dinner?" He asked nervously.

"Just a nice shirt and some jeans or something." Lorelai shrugged.

"So meeting the parents." Luke said.

Lorelai laughed. "Don't worry. I promise it won't be too bad."

"You should really come over for Dinner to my house one day. I can have a dinner with Liz, Jess, and my Dad."

"Sounds great." Lorelai smiled.

"How about tomorrow night?" Luke asked.

Lorelai thought about it for a second. "Actually, I am completely free. You are lucky." Lorelai grinned.

"You have no idea." Luke kissed her again.

"You don't think we're moving too fast do you?" Lorelai asked nervously.

"I think we're good." Luke told her.

"Okay. Good." Lorelai nodded. "Well, I have to go shopping for an apartment, so I will see you later." Lorelai said kissing him and walking out.

Luke watched her leave, with a big grin on his face. 

**The Next Night**

Lorelai walked up the stairs to Luke's house. She began to tug at her dress. She was nervous. She really liked Luke, and she only hoped that his father liked her. 

She finally rang the doorbell and Rory answered.

"Lorelai!" Rory grinned as she ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hey Ror!" Lorelai hugged her back.

"Come on this way." Rory led her to the kitchen where Luke, and William were arguing over something.

"This is normal." Rory giggled.

"Lorelai." Luke noticed Lorelai at the entrance to the kitchen. She smiled at him.

"Hey." She waved.

"Come here. Dad…" Luke said as he put his arm around Lorelai.

"This is Lorelai. Lorelai this is my Dad. William Danes." Luke introduced them.

Lorelai shook William's hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. Danes."

"Call me Will." He told her.

"Come on, let's go to the living Room. Liz and Jess should be here soon." Luke told the group as he led them to the living room.

"So Luke tells me you moved here from New York." William asked.

"Yes. It is a big change, but I really love it here." Lorelai nodded.

"It's a pretty great town, except for the nosey neighbors." William said, saying the last part a little louder, as he got up and closed the blinds.

"Damn Babbette and Patty." William muttered.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Lucas, here, had to buy a house right next to Babbette and she was on her porch with Patty watching us." William said.

"Uhm…" Lorelai looked toward Luke.

"Don't worry, they are completely harmless."

"For the most part." Rory giggled.

"LUKE!" Liz shrieked as she entered the house. 

"Rory!" Jess yelled as he ran into the living room.

"Hey guys." William nodded

"Hey. Oh Hey Lorelai!" Liz said going up to her and hugging her.

"You already knew Lorelai? Why am I the only one who hadn't met her? You are in trouble Lucas." William told him sternly.

"Actually Dad, me and Lorelai go way back." Liz smiled. "Right Lore?" 

"Oh god! That Nickname." Lorelai giggled.

"What?" Luke and William asked.

"See, we were in the teen mothers class together, and Jimmy and her boyfriend Chris would sometimes go, and Chris would ALWAYS call Lorelai, Lore. She hated it!" Liz told them.

"So you have tyke as well?" William asked.

"Actually… Uhm No." Lorelai shook her head.

Luke turned his attention to that. He remembered Liz talking to her about the class, but he didn't remember until now.

"What happened?" Jess asked. Rory and Jess had begun listening to the conversation.

"I was accepted to Harvard, and Yale, and I wasn't ready to be a Mom." Lorelai told them softly.

"Harvard!" Rory shrieked.

"Oh god, you got her started." 

Rory got up and ran over to Lorelai and jumped in her lap.

"HOW WAS IT?" 

"I chose Yale." Lorelai shrugged.

"YALE?" Rory said in disgust.

Lorelai laughed and nodded.

Dinner went the same, and no one brought up Lorelai's teen pregnancy again. 

"So dinner went good." Lorelai smiled 

"That it did." Luke grinned and kissed her. They were sitting out in front of the porch.

"I should go, but remember Dinner with my parents." Lorelai told him as she pulled away, but he kissed her again. "Tomorrow." She reminded him

"Okay." Luke nodded. Lorelai smiled and kissed him.

"I will pick you up here around 6:30." Lorelai told him.

"Sounds good." Luke kissed her.

"I should go." Lorelai told him.

"Okay." He watched her get into her car and drive off. 

**Dinner with the Gilmore's**

Lorelai honked the horn of her car, as she pulled up to Luke's house. Sure, she was nervous, but she knew her parents would love them. 

Luke came running out of the house and got into the car.

"And here, I thought you would go pick me up at the Door." Luke joked.

"I wouldn't flatter yourself THAT much." Lorelai teased and kissed him before pulling out of his driveway.

"So is there anything I should talk about with your parents?" Luke asked.

"No, the conversation usually just goes with the flow, but if you really want to impress my father just talk about the stock market or something." Lorelai shrugged.

"Alright, because that sounds like a fun talk." Luke said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well who said this was going to be fun?" Lorelai joked. 

Luke had a scared look on his face.

"I'm just kidding babe, my parents are going to love you." Lorelai said as she pulled into their driveway. 

"WOW." Luke commented as he looked up the house. "You grew up here?"

"Yes." Lorelai nodded.

"Ring the doorbell." Luke told her as they stood in front of the door. Lorelai rolled her eyes and rang it.

The maid answered. "Hello Miss Gilmore, your parents are waiting in the living room."

"You have a maid?" Luke whispered as he followed her to the living room.

"Mom, Dad." Lorelai smiled as she walked in. Emily stood up. 

"Lorelai." She smiled. "And who is this young man?" Emily grinned.

"This is my boyfriend, Luke Danes." Emily shook his hand, so did Richard.

"Well sit down. Sit down." Richard told the couple.

"Luke. I've seen you before. I just can't think from where." Emily said thinking back.

"Emily, I know all the same people as you, and I do not recall every meeting him." Richard laughed.

"No, Richard. I promise you I've seen you before." Emily smiled.

"Mom, you probably remember him from the picture." Lorelai told her.

"Picture?" Richard asked.

"Oh yes! Lorelai went with Sookie to a town event a long time ago, and there is a picture of Luke and Lorelai."

"Well, that is a coincidence." Richard laughed.

"It's fate." Emily grinned.

Luke nodded smiling.

"So tell us Luke, what do you do?"

"I own a Diner in my town."

"With amazing Coffee." Lorelai added.

Emily rolled her eyes. "We've heard. We must stop by one day, Richard." 

"Yeah, it's a great town."

"Do you have an antique shop?" Emily asked.

"We have a few. Rory's best friend, Lane, her mother owns one." 

"Rory is your daughter?" Richard asked.

"Yes."

"Rory. That is such an interesting name." Emily commented.

"Well, it's a nickname that kind of stuck." Luke informed them

"I see. Well, Luke I hope you like Spaghetti, because that's what we're having."

"Sounds delicious, Mom." Lorelai said. Luke agreed.

"You know Mom, you should really come check out those Antique shops this week." 

"I should." Emily agreed.

"And then you can meet Rory!" Lorelai told her.

"I have been wanting to meet her. Why couldn't she make it?" She asked.

"Her best friend's birthday was today, so they had a sleepover." Luke told her.

"Oh how fun!" Emily told her.

"Actually mom, do you remember Liz?" Lorelai asked.

"Liz. Liz." Emily said thinking back.

"I Do." Richard said jumping in. "Spunky girl that talked almost faster then you. Blonde hair." Richard laughed.

"Oh yes, how could I forget Liz." Emily laughed.

"Well that's Luke's younger sister." Lorelai told him.

"What a small world." Emily smiled.

"Yeah it sure is. I guess it was fate that we met." Luke commented.

"I Sure think so." Lorelai joked.

After Dinner, Emily walked them to the door.

"So Rory is spending the night with me on Monday, so how about Tuesday Morning you come on over to the Inn, and we can go Antique shopping, and then go eat Lunch at Luke's, And then I can take you all to see my new Apartment." Lorelai told her.

"Sounds. I will call you tomorrow for the directions." Emily said kissing Lorelai on the cheek. "And it was pleasure meeting you Luke." Emily said hugging him.

"You too." Luke smiled as the two exited.

"Was it as painful as you imagined?" Lorelai asked.

"Actually, No. Your parents are great." Luke smiled as they got into the car.

Lorelai pulled up to Luke's house.

"So, Rory's at Lanes?" Lorelai got an evil glint in her eyes.

Luke nodded. "She will be there until tomorrow afternoon." He smiled. "You would you like to get down for some coffee or something?" Luke asked.

"Or something." She nodded and also got out of the car with Luke.

"I will have you know, I have never brought home a girl to this house." Luke smiled as he unlocked the door.

"Well I must be special." Lorelai teased.

"You sure are." Luke kissed her as he closed the door behind them.

_TBC…_

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. It inspires me to write more, and everyone wants more chapters, so PLEASE REVIEW. Long reviews are always appreciated **


	9. Monday Nights and Tuesday Fights

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I am pretty sure now that it's summer I can finish this fic. Yay!**

**Please review. Reviews inspire me to write more. So REVIEW!!**

**Chapter 9: Monday nights and Tuesday Fights**

It was already Monday, and Lorelai was having Rory over to the Inn for a little sleepover.

"Hey Lorelai." Rory smiled as her and Luke walked into the lobby of the hotel.

"Hey sweetie." Lorelai hugged her and then pulled away to say hi to Luke.

"Hey babe." Lorelai leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

Luke pulled away and smiled. "So are you sure about this?" he asked Lorelai.

"Of course. We're going to have a great time. Right Ror?" Lorelai asked Rory as she helped her pick up her bag.

"Yep." Rory nodded. "You can go now Dad. Me and Lorelai have women stuff to talk about." Rory told him seriously.

"Women stuff, eh?" Luke smiled. Rory nodded.

"Okay. Well, I will see you tomorrow afternoon and then we can help Lorelai move into her new apartment." Luke hugged his daughter.

"Aw Dad, why can't Lorelai just move in with us?" She asked.

"Because I need a place of my own for awhile." Lorelai jumped in not wanting to put Luke into any pressure.

"Oh." Rory said. "Well let's go Lorelai." Rory pulled her away from her Dad.

"What, no good-bye-kiss?" Luke asked Lorelai shrugged.

"Guess not." Lorelai shrugged as she waved good-bye as Rory pulled her away.

"So, what do you want to do?" Lorelai asked Rory when they put their bag down. Rory shrugged.

"You hungry?" Lorelai asked.

"Definitely." Rory nodded eagerly.

"Okay monkey, let's go find something in the kitchen." Lorelai led Rory out of the room and to the kitchen.

"Lorelai…" Rory whispered. "We can't just go in there, it's not allowed." Rory told her.

"You are forgetting my best friend is the chef." Lorelai laughed

"True, but it's really late and they are all probably gone home." Rory told her.

Lorelai smiled and held up a key. "Sookie told me she left some snacks for us in there."

"Awesome." Rory giggled

"So what's your mom like?" Rory asked Lorelai as they sat on the bed in the room eating cake.

"My mom is great. She is like my best friend." Lorelai told her.

"But I am your number one bestest friend, Right?" Rory asked smiling.

"Of course." Lorelai tickled her a bit. "You are my number one."

"So, why didn't you keep your baby?" Rory asked.

"I was 16, and so young. I didn't want my baby being brought up in a household with no father. I wanted my baby to have a happy family. She was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen." Lorelai told her. "So, I did what was best for her." Lorelai smiled sadly.

"Do you ever think about her?" Rory asked with her head tilted to the side.

"All the time." Lorelai replied honestly.

"Do you think all birth mothers who give their baby up for adoption think of their kids?" Rory asked.

"I am pretty sure." Lorelai smiled.

"I hope so. I wonder what my parents look like." Rory thought to herself.

Lorelai looked at her confused. "Your parents?"

"My birth parents" Rory told her seriously.

"Birth Parents?" Lorelai was beyond confused.

"Didn't anyone tell you that Dad adopted me?" Rory asked

"No." Lorelai shook her head.

Rory nodded. "Yep. When I was three or so." Rory smiled.

"Wow. I had no idea." Lorelai said in awe.

"Yep. I met him at the Zoo, and I guess it went from there." Rory shrugged.

"That's so weird. I mean, you two act exactly alike sometimes." Lorelai smiled.

"Well, I have lived with him for years and years, so that might have some sort of thing to do with it." Rory said drastically.

Lorelai laughed. "Let's watch a movie." Lorelai suggested. "Your choice."

"Ferris!" Rory exclaimed.

"Nice taste." Lorelai smiled as she dug in a suitcase to find the movie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Ror. We're going to be late." Lorelai told Rory who was putting her hair in a ponytail.

"My hair keeps messing up." Rory pouted. "I hate it!" She muttered.

"It's beautiful." Lorelai smiled. "Come here. How about I put it in a French braid?" Lorelai asked.

Rory nodded enthusiastically. Lorelai patted the bed, motioning Rory to go sit down in front of her.

"Where'd you learn how to do braids like these?" Rory asked.

"My mom taught me when I was younger." Lorelai smiled.

"Wow. Can you teach me sometime?" Rory asked.

"Sure." Lorelai smiled as she finished it up.

"All done. Now let me finish putting on my make up and we can meet my mother in the lobby.

"Okay." Rory followed Lorelai into the bathroom and watched her put on her make-up.

There was a knock at the door, and Lorelai sighed. "Want to get that for me, Ror?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure." Rory hopped to the door and opened it to reveal a red headed older lady.

"Well, Hello." Emily said smiling at the little girl. It was like going back in time and staring at a young Rory. It shocked her for a second but she pulled herself together.

"You must be Rory." Emily smiled.

"Yes ma'am, and you must be Mrs. Gilmore." Rory smiled as she shook her hand.

"Call me Emily." Emily told her with a warm smile. Rory nodded shyly.

"Where's Lorelai?" Emily asked.

"Bathroom." Rory sighed. "She was rushing me, and now she's not even the one ready." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Oh dear, sounds like Lorelai." Emily joked.

"So… Rory is such an interesting name." Emily sat down on the small couch that was in the room.

"Well, it's actually a nickname my friend gave me when we were younger. It kinda stuck, I guess. My real name is Lorelai, just like Lorelai." Rory giggled.

"Well, it's a good thing your nickname is Rory, because it would surely get confusing, don't you think?"

"I think so." Rory grinned.

Lorelai walked out of the bathroom and smiled.

"Well I see you two met." Lorelai smiled. "Let's go to the Kim's." Lorelai suggested.

"Yes!" Rory grinned.

"Her bestest friend's, Lane's, Mom owns the shop." Lorelai filled in for Emily.

"Ah. I see." Emily nodded as they walked out of the Inn.

"Well, Lane isn't my bestest friend. She is, but Lorelai's my number one, but I have to say, Lane is a close second." Rory grinned up at Lorelai, who in return pulled her into a side hug and left her arm around the girl while they walked through town. Emily watched the exchange and noticed how similar they looked. Emily couldn't help but wonder, but knew there was absolutely no way it could be possible. It was just a one in a million chance, but the smile, and the eyes. They were the exact replicas of Rory's. Emily shook away her thoughts when they arrived at the Antique shop.

"Hey, Lorelai, can I go run up and say hi to Lane?" Rory asked with pleading bambi eyes.

"Sure, hon." Lorelai smiled.

Rory grinned and ran up the stairs as Emily and Lorelai walked around downstairs.

"So what do you think of her mom?" Lorelai grinned. "She's pretty great, right?"

Emily turned around and looked around the room to make sure nobody was there.

"She is great…" Emily trailed off. "She is beautiful…"

"What is it mom?" Lorelai asked with concern eyes.

"She looks exactly like you when you were younger." Emily told her.

"No she doesn't." Lorelai laughed as she shook her head.

"She has your smile." Emily countered. "She has your eyes, your sense of humor, and your pout." Emily added.

"Mom, what are you getting at?" Lorelai stopped laughing and looked at her mother in concern.

"Isn't it strange that she looks exactly like you, isn't it strange that she is also 8 years old and her name is Lorelai. What are the odds of this Lorelai; at first I didn't believe it, but now. It's just plain obvious. Lorelai isn't a very common name." Emily told her daughter.

Lorelai shook her head. "You are being ridiculous Mom, it's not her. You are, just being plain crazy. My baby girl is probably not anywhere near here." Lorelai shook her head.

"Why do you always have to be so damn thick-headed Lorelai? The signs are right there staring at you in the face." Emily hissed in a hushed whisper.

"You're the one coming up with crazy scenarios that aren't true. Stop. Just stop." Lorelai cried softly.

"I am trying to protect you, Lorelai." Emily told her.

"From what, Mother?" Lorelai asked getting frustrated.

"If this girl is your daughter, and Luke finds out and Rory finds out, it's going to cause chaos in their life and they don't need that. They don't deserve that." Emily told her daughter softly as she pulled her into a corner. "Just leave them be."

Lorelai turned her head as tears filled her eyes. "Are you saying they deserve more than me?" Lorelai asked.

"Lorelai, imagine how confusing it would be for a young girl to have her father date this amazing women, and then actually find out she is her birth mother, and then she gets confused as to why her birth mother is here, and not her birth father. Then, when Chris comes along, Lorelai, she is bound to meet him, and imagine how Luke will feel when the birth parents of his daughter come into the picture. He is going to feel un-needed and replaced." Emily told her daughter.

"Well, we don't have to worry about that, because she is not my daughter, and I won't ever see my daughter again. So stop it." Lorelai cried letting the tears fall.

"Hey Lorelai." Rory called from the doorway of the room.

"Yeah, Hon?" Lorelai asked wiping her tears away quickly.

"I'm kind of hungry, can we go to Dad's now?" She asked.

"Sure." Lorelai pushed past her mother and led Rory out of the room while Emily just followed behind.

They trio entered the Diner, which wasn't really too packed and sat at a table.

"Hey, Lorelai you okay?" Rory asked noticing Lorelai's red puffy face and the sudden tension between her and her mom.

"I'm fine." Lorelai put on a fake smiled. Luke noticed Lorelai's expression from the counter and came up behind her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey." Lorelai fake smiled.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Lorelai nodded looking over at her mother who was silently looking through the menu.

"Okay…" Luke pulled out a pad. "So what can I get you three?" He asked.

Rory began telling him her order as Lorelai watched her and continued to notice how similar they looked, but it couldn't be possible.

Lorelai shook her head. "No." Lorelai told herself. "Your mother is being psycho."

Emily reached across the table and squeezed Lorelai's hand. Lorelai looked up with teary eyes.

"Excuse me." Lorelai pushed away her seat and walked out of the Diner.

"Is she alright?" Luke asked.

"She's fine." Emily told him with a smile. "I will take a Caesar Salad." He nodded and walked away, but followed Lorelai out the door.

"So, Rory. When's your birthday?" Emily asked with a smile.

"August 15." She grinned. "I am so excited to be nine…" Rory continued talking about her new change in age that was soon to come, but Emily was frozen in her seat. Rory's words were going in one ear and out the other. She couldn't comprehend anything, all she heard was August 15, and that's all she needed to hear.

Luke chased after Lorelai.

"Hey. Hey." Luke pulled her back into his embrace as she hugged him.

"I can't do this to you Luke." Lorelai cried into his chest. "I can't."

"Do what?" Luke asked.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not going to." Luke kissed her forehead.

"I will, I will ruin everything, Luke. I am so sorry. I… didn't know." Lorelai cried.

"What's going on?" He asked. Lorelai just shook her head.

He gently pulled her away from his body so he could look her in the eye.

"Listen to me. I don't know what is going on, but you aren't going to hurt me. You have to believe that everything will work out, and so far they have. I am falling for you Lorelai, so don't you think for a second that you can get away from me. I'm not letting go of you that easily." Luke grinned.

Lorelai leaned into him and nodded. He kissed the top of her head.

"How about you go back to the Inn and get a little rest and we can help you move in tonight?" Luke asked.

"Sounds good." Lorelai whispered.

"Tell my mom I didn't feel good." Lorelai said as she pulled away and walked off.

Luke walked back into the Diner to find Emily and Rory talking. Rory doing most of the talking.

"Lorelai didn't feel too good, so she went back to the Inn." Luke told Emily.

"Oh. Well, I better be going too, then. " Emily got up from the table and walked out.

Emily knocked on Lorelai's room door, and Lorelai answered it in a couple minutes.

All her stuff was packed and everything.

"I see your packing." Emily noted. Lorelai nodded.

"So you are leaving?" Emily asked.

"No, mom. I'm not leaving." Lorelai said getting mad. "Just because you seem to think you know everything, doesn't mean you actually do. I am pretty sure you are wrong about this." Lorelai told her. "I'm getting ready to move into my apartment, that I am renting, because I'm staying here."

"Lorelai, listen to me." Emily told her strongly. "Rory's birthday is August 15th, now you can either believe that it is true, or keep living in denial." Emily said as she walked away leaving a stunned Lorelai at the door.

Lorelai closed the door and leaned against it and slid down and cried.

She couldn't decide what to do. Tell Luke and just work through it, not tell Luke and act like she doesn't know and continue everything as it was, or run. She was used to running away. That's what she was known for, but this time she wasn't going to. She loved Luke.

That's when it hit her. "She loved Luke." And this new realization threw her into another round of tears.

**A/N: Review! Por Favor D**


	10. Reunited

Luke and Rory knocked on Lorelai's door that evening

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait.**

**Chapter 10: Reunited**

Luke and Rory knocked on Lorelai's door that evening.

Lorelai quickly wiped away her tears and made sure she didn't look totally horrible before she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey." Lorelai put on a smile.

"Hey." Luke smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Hey Lorelai." Rory grinned as Luke pulled away.

"Hey Ror." Lorelai smiled big. Suddenly seeing Rory just made her happier especially now that she learned the news.

Lorelai bent down a little and hugged Rory tight.

"Lorelai." Rory chocked out. "You're killing me." Rory giggled.

"Sorry." Lorelai laughed as she let go of her.

"So… I see your boxes are already packed. Great." Luke nodded. "I will start loading them up in the truck." Luke told her.

"Wait… Luke." Lorelai stopped him.

"Yeah?" he asked as he picked up a box.

"We need to talk…" Lorelai bit down on her lip.

"That doesn't sound good." Luke put the box down on the bed.

"Well, it's not completely horrible. Actually it's not horrible at all, just… confusing." Lorelai said lamely.

"Oh." Luke nodded. "Can we talk about this tonight, after Rory goes to sleep?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah. That's fine. I think tomorrow we will have to go pick up to the rest of my stuff from my parent's house. Is that alright?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, it's fine." Luke smiled.

"Good."

Luke smiled and leaned over to hear and kissed her on her forehead.

"Ew!" Rory laughed. Lorelai looked over at her and rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her.

Luke laughed and picked up the box and walked out of the Room.

"So… Are we going to help?" Rory asked.

"Nah." Lorelai laughed as she lay down on her bed and flipped on the TV.

"Oh!" Rory shrieked as she lay next to Lorelai. "Willy Wonka! Can we watch that?" Rory asked.

"Duh! It's Willy Wonka." Lorelai giggled. "I love the Oompa Loompa's. I am going to marry them one day." Lorelai told Rory seriously.

"No." Rory shook her head.

"And why not?" Lorelai questioned.

"Because." Rory said in a duh tone. "You have to marry my Dad." Rory smiled.

"Hm…" Lorelai thought about it. "Luke… Or a sexy, cute Oompa Loompa."

"If you say Oompa Loompa, I will make you carry all the boxes yourself." Luke smiled as she came in.

"Then, I pick. Lucas "Butch" Danes." Lorelai smiled.

Luke sighed. "Crazy Lady." He muttered as he walked out with another box.

"Hey, Ror. I will be right back. I am going to check and see if Sookie is still here." Lorelai said getting up from the bed and walking out the room. Rory looked at all the boxes and decided to help her Dad.

She walked over the medium sized box that was actually the smallest of them all and picked it up.

"Ah… Crap." Rory muttered as she tried to keep from falling, but was not succeeding.

"Ah!" Rory fell with a thud and all the papers and pictures fell everywhere.

"Rory!" Luke said coming in the door.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Sorry." Rory pouted. "I was just trying to help." She said pulling herself out from under the stuff that fell on her.

"Well, I appreciate the thought, but I can handle it." Luke said as he kneeled down in front of her.

"Hey Dad! It's you." Rory picked up a stack of pictures. "And you're standing with Lorelai and the rest of the Stars Hollow gang. You all looked so young." Rory shrieked.

"We still are young." Luke defended. "And we will be young until Kirk gets a girlfriend." Luke laughed.

"So you will be young your whole life?" Rory asked.

"You got it." Luke told her with a wink.

Rory giggled. "Hey look at this one. It's Lorelai and Sookie in some Diner place."

"Oh yeah. I remember the place. Sookie worked there. It was in Hartford, but I heard they closed down." Luke shrugged.

"Oh. Sookie looked so cute with that outfit on." Rory laughed as she flipped to the next picture.

"Look, it's Lorelai and some guy." Rory pointed. "She's pregnant." Rory giggled.

"Wow she was fat." Rory said in a whisper.

"I wouldn't let her hear that." Luke laughed.

Rory flipped to the next one.

"Hey Dad! It's me!" Rory giggled. "I was so cute! I was like 2 or 3 here." Rory smiled.

"Yeah…" Luke trailed off as he grabbed the stack of pictures form her.

"Did you give that to her?" Rory asked.

"No." Luke shook his head as he looked at the picture.

"Hm… Maybe Sookie did." Rory shrugged as she got up from the floor and went back to watching Willy Wonka.

Luke flipped the picture over and it read. "Lorelai Leah. Age 3. Dear Lorelai, Here is the picture you requested. I am not supposed to be doing this, but I knew you would like to see how she is. –Marg-"

Luke looked at the next one and it was a similar picture except Rory was 2.

Luke's mind was racing and when he looked at the next one he about fainted. It was a picture of Lorelai and a baby. Luke flipped it to the back not wanting to know what it said, but he read it anyway.

And there, in black letters were the words: "Baby Lorelai Leah Gilmore, August 15."

"Hey, Rory, Sookie is making cookies for us…" Lorelai walked in and trailed off when she saw Luke on the floor holding the pictures with a pale face.

"Rory… go help Sookie." Luke told Rory.

"But… Dad, this is my favorite part." Rory pouted.

"Now." Luke said sternly.

Rory sighed and walked out of the door.

"Luke…" Lorelai started as Rory walked out. "I swear this was what I was going to tell you." Lorelai told him.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Luke yelled. "Did you somehow find out Rory lives here, so you decided to come back and mess with us? Decided to come back, lead me on, and when I least expected it swoop Rory back from underneath me?" Luke asked.

"No! I swear, I didn't even know until earlier today when my mother told me." Lorelai cried.

"Right." Luke scoffed. "You've had this all planned out, didn't you?" Luke asked.

"Luke, listen to me. I promise, I didn't even know." Lorelai told him

"You knew! Hell, now that I think about it, its obvious!" Luke told her.

"I didn't know." Lorelai pleaded.

"I can't believe you. I thought I loved you and you did this to me. You can screw with my head, but screwing with MY daughter's head is just… not right." Luke told her.

"I love you too, Luke." Lorelai cried as she followed him as he tried to go out the door. "I love you, and I would never do that to Rory or you! I love you both too much! I didn't know, Luke. Please. Please." Lorelai sobbed.

Luke turned around to see Lorelai. The fact that she said "I love you," made his heart skip a beat.

"Please." Lorelai cried as she leaned into him. He couldn't himself as he put his arms around her.

"I tried to tell you." Lorelai whispered. "…My mother knew right off the bat. She told me to leave, because she said I would screw up your lives." Lorelai cries had subsided a little.

"Hence the freak out earlier?" Luke said. Lorelai nodded into his chest.

"I'm sorry, I know this must be difficult for you." Luke whispered.

"No. I mean, yes, but I am sure it is worse for you." Lorelai told him.

"We will make this work." Luke said.

"Are you sure? I mean if you really want me to just get out of your life, I will get out and I will never return." Lorelai told him.

"Don't do any such thing." Luke told her as he kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry for over-reacting, but it just came as a shock."

Lorelai nodded. "Do we tell Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"Of course. Who knows, this could be a great thing, now Rory has a mom in her life, and this could just be perfect." Luke smiled, "Its like our family would be complete with you in it, it would be…." Luke tried to search for his words.

"One happy family?" Lorelai supplied.

"Exactly." Luke kissed her lips.

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked unsure.

"Positive." Luke nodded.

"Hey, Lorelai…" Rory said as she walked in. "…The cookies are baking. They look delicious." Rory grinned.

"What's wrong with you?" Rory asked. "You look sad."

"Rory… we have something to tell you." Luke said.

"Okay… shoot." Rory said as she sat down on the bed. Luke sat down on one side of her while Lorelai sat on the floor in front of her.

"So, when I was sixteen, there was this guy, I thought I was head over heels in love with him. He was the popular senior, and I was the dorky junior, but he liked me. Anyways… our relationship resulted in me getting pregnant… One Christmas Eve." Lorelai explained.

"Yeah... can we skip over that part." Rory shuddered.

"Right…" Lorelai laughed a little. "So… 8 months later, on August 15th, I gave birth to a baby girl." Lorelai said picking up the picture of Lorelai and the baby in the hospital.

"Aw." Rory smiled. "Wait… August 15th?" Rory raised an eyebrow.

"So…" Lorelai continued. "As you know, I gave her up for adoption. I loved her so much, I let her go so she could live happy with a family that loves her." Lorelai told Rory. "Then a few years later, the Social Worker sent me a few pictures, and here they are." Lorelai handed them to Rory, and Rory's jaw dropped as she looked back up to Lorelai.

"You're…" Rory trailed off. "You're my mom?" She asked.

Lorelai looked over at Luke who smiled and turned to Rory. "She's your mom."

Rory smiled. "Lorelai's my mom. That's… so cool." Rory laughed.

Lorelai's eyes welled up with tears. "So cool," Lorelai chocked out.

Rory grinned and jumped off the bed and into Lorelai's arms. Lorelai looked over Rory's shoulder and smiled at Luke, who grinned in return.

"Wait a second." Rory pulled away. "You said 8 months. Isn't it 9 months later?" Rory asked.

"You were a pre-mature baby, but still very healthy and strong." Lorelai smiled.

"Oh. That makes sense." Rory laughed.

"This is going to be hard explaining to everyone." Lorelai laughed.

"It's definitely a lifetime story." Luke but in.

"You know lifetime?" Lorelai asked incredulously

Luke rolled his eyes. "I don't know lifetime... I do, but I don't watch it." Luke explained.

Rory laughed. "He does watch Lifetime." Rory nodded, grinning at her dad.

"But why would you give me up if you really loved me?" Rory asked.

"I knew I couldn't give you a perfect family like you needed." Lorelai said. "But look where you are now. You've got a great Dad, and family. You're the princess in this town, and none of this could've happened if I would have been selfish and kept you." Lorelai said letting tears fall.

Rory nodded. "Well, I am glad you did what you did then, and now we're together, so everything is good." Rory smiled,

Luke nodded in agreement.

**A/N: Please REVIEW!**


	11. Epilogue: 10 Years Later

**10 Years Later**

A lot had changed in the 10 years that had passed in the Danes house. First and foremost, Luke and Lorelai had gotten married a year after they had begun dating. It was a small outdoor wedding where all their closest friends and family had attended to celebrate the union of two people who were always meant to be together. Rory was thrilled with the thought of her parents getting marrying. Soon after came the twin boys, William Nicholas and Richard Daniel, whom Lorelai and Rory insisted on calling, "Nicky" and "Danny". Luke, and the twins, however, hated the nicknames, and preferred "Nick" and "Daniel", but they knew better than to change the minds of a true Gilmore Girl. The boys grew very close to their two grandfathers, so it took a huge toll on them when, at the age of 7, their grandfather William passed away. It was hard on the entire family, but with the support of each other, they got through it. Chris, on many occasions during the 10 years, had made an attempt to reconnect with Rory, but eventually they filed for a restraining order. He finally grew up, got married, and had a family of his own. Rory figures that one day she will be ready to reconnect but for the time being, she loves her family the way it was. Rory, Lane, and Jess continued on their strong friendship, and though, Rory and Jess both attend Chilton, they make it a point to hang out everyday after school. For the past three years that Rory had attended Chilton, she dated Tristan, the class "King", and also Jess' best friend. However, Tristan's father felt that the two were growing too close, and decided to ship Tristan off to military school, which left Rory heartbroken. He did, however promise, that he would be back no matter would, and that the two of them would attend Harvard together. Jess, on the other hand, had filled in all three of his years at Chilton by trying to swoop Paris Geller off her feet. He didn't study much, not that he needed to, which made Rory furious. School work just came so easy to Jess while she had to work extra hard to get her grades.

"So where is Rory tonight?" Emily asked her daughter and son-in-law who sat at one side of the table with their twin boys across from them. It was a typical friday night dinner for them except that Rory wasn't present.

"One of her friends from school was throwing a party for her and Jess." Lorelai informed her mother as she gave Nick a glare because he was goofing around with his brother.

"How wonderful." Richard smiled proudly, "Are there any hard feelings from Jess since he's Salutatorian while Rory's Valedictorian?"

"Not at all, I think he knows how hard Rory worked for this and how much it means to her. He is too much of a supporting cousin to be jealous." Lorelai explained.

"Are they ready for the big day tomorrow?" Emily asked.

"We sure are." Nick smiled deviously.

"You two better behave yourself or else we're going to leave you home with Kirk." Luke warned.

"Oh brother..." Daniel groaned, "We'll be on our best behavior."

"They always are." Richard smiled proudly down at his two grandsons.

"They really are well behaved young boys. You two must be very proud." Emily smile graciously.

"You two are just saying that because you haven't seen them in their own habitat." Lorelai joked tossing a carrot at them with a wink.

"Lorelai! If anyone is misbehaved, it is most certainly you." Emily scolded her as she leaned over to grab the thrown carrot and threw it right back at Lorelai.

Lorelai laughed out in hysteria, while Luke just turned to Richard and sighed. "This is why we need Rory here for every Dinner. To keep these two in line."

"I agree with you, my man." Richard laughed. "These women are a tad bit insane."

"Hey, mom, can we go swim now?" Daniel asked hopefully.

"Fine, Fine." Lorelai waved them off as they sprinted out of the Dining room to the backyard.

"How about we take a bottle of whiskey and join the lads." Richard suggested to Luke.

"Sounds good." Luke agreed as they stood up giving the woman warning looks before exiting the room as well.

"So, Rory and Jess decided to go to Yale?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, they want to be close to home for the boys, and Rory wants to follow in my brilliant footsteps." Lorelai joked as she batted her eye lashes.

"And Tristan?"

Lorelai sighed, "Well, Rory hasn't gotten a chance to tell him, but it's going to be hard considering they both planned on going to Harvard."

"Yeah." Emily looked at Lorelai for a long time as if she was debating on whether or not to ask her something until she finally broke, "So I heard a little rumor the other day..."

"Mom, I'm not pregnant again." Lorelai teased.

"It's not that, although I'd be thrilled if you and Luke decided on having another kid." Emily hinted while Lorelai rolled her eyes. "No actually this was a different rumor..." Emily continued, " I heard that a certain someone was offered the job as Executive Editor at the New. York. Times." Emily said the last part slowly.

"What a lucky person!" Lorelai said with a huge grin.

"So it's true!" Emily asked excitedly as she stood up and pulled her daughter up with her to hug her tightly.

"Mom. Mom. Mom." Lorelai said pulling away.

"What?" Emily asked in confusion.

"I turned it down." Lorelai told her softly.

"Why on earth would you do that?" Emiy shrieked.

"Because the job position required me to go back to the office in New York." Lorelai informed her mother with a simple shrug.

"So just like that you turned down a job offer that... that... you've been dreaming about you're whole life?" Emily questioned on the verge of yelling. "Did you even talk to Luke about this before you made your decision."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "No, I didn't, because ever since he found out I was Rory's mother he has been touchy about certain topics like these."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the way he sees it is, I put Rory up for adoption because one, she deserved a good family, and two, I wasn't ready to be a good mom because I had so many dreams. One of those dreams, was in fact being Executive Editor of The New York Times. So now that I'm back in Rory's life and we have this wonderful family, he feels that every little thing that I have to give up in my career is his fault."

"Why would he think that?" Emily asked in confusion as she took a sip of her wine.

"Because, Mom, If I hadn't met him, then I would've without a doubt taken that position." Lorelai sighed.

* * *

"They can take a shower in the morning." Luke whispered as they walked into their house each holding one of their sons. "They're already out."

Lorelai smiled as she laid Nick in his bed and tucked him in. "They had such a long day." She whispered, walking over to hug Luke.

"Tomorrow will be an even longer one. You ready?" Luke asked.

"To see our baby grow up and leave us? I don't think so." Lorelai buried her head into Luke's chest and shook it.

"Let's get to bed." Luke suggested as he took her hand and guided her to their bedroom.

* * *

"My graduate!" Lorelai yelled as she jumped on to Rory's bed the next day. She simply groaned and shoved her mother off. "Hangover." Lorelai joked in a sing-song voice.

"No. Just tired." Rory threw back crankily.

"My poor baby." Lorelai teased. "How about some of Daddy's delicious pancakes.

Rory's eyes lit up, "Crankiness, gone!" Rory jumped out of the bed and ran to the kitchen and kissed each of her brothers on the top of their head.

"Morning Nicky, Morning Danny."

"Morning Ror-" They replied with their mouths filled with pancakes.

"Good morning my family, who's ready for the graduation." Jess said loudly as he walked into the house already dressed in his graduation robe.

"Jess, the graduation isn't for another 3 hours." Rory laughed humorously.

"Hey, leave the kid alone. He's excited." Luke defended his nephew before leaning in, "Go change, you look like some sort of geek or something."

Jess frowned, "I am going back home where I'm loved."

"You'd choose Liz over us?" Luke laughed.

"And me?" Lorelai smiled innocently.

"And pancakes!" Nick and Daniel both said as they held up their forks with chunks of pancake on them.

"And me..." Lorelai batter her eye lashes.

"And freshly brewed coffee." Rory said dreamily as she took a long sip of her coffee.

"And me..." Lorelai repeated.

"I guess I will stay... for pancakes." Jess said warningly at Lorelai.

Lorelai pouted, "Lukey, our nephew doesn't love me."

"Don't call me that!" Luke muttered.

"Yeah, and stop calling me Nicky!" Nick said angrily.

"And me Danny." Daniel jumped in.

"Gosh, everyones so cranky." Lorelai commented before walking out of the kitchen.

"Mommy's nuts." Nick muttered.

* * *

"It's a distinct pleasure for me to introduce to you our valedictorian. This young lady was a second-year transfer from a modest school where she distinguished herself immeasurably. She is humble, hard working, competitive when need be, and unparalleled in her academic achievements. Ladies and Gentlemen, Rory Danes. " Headmaster Charleston announced as he welcomed Rory to the podium.

"Headmaster Charleston, faculty members, fellow students, family and friends, welcome. We never thought this day would come. We prayed for its quick delivery, crossed days off our calendars, counted hours, minutes, and seconds, and now that it's here, I'm sorry it is because it means leaving friends who inspire me and teachers who have been my mentors - so many people who have shaped my life and my fellow students' lives impermeably and forever. I live in two worlds. One is a world of books. I've been a resident of Faulkner's Yoknapatawpha County, hunted the white whale aboard the Pequod, fought alongside Napoleon, sailed a raft with Huck and Jim, committed absurdities with Ignatius J. Reilly, rode a sad train with Anna Karenina, and strolled down Swann's Way. It's a rewarding world, but my second one is by far superior. My second one is populated with characters slightly less eccentric but supremely real, made of flesh and bone, full of love, who are my ultimate inspiration for everything. Richard and Emily Gilmore are kind, decent, unfailingly generous people. They are my twin pillars without whom I could not stand. I am proud to be their grandchild. Nicky, Danny, and Jess are the most eccentric, loving people I know, without whom, I'd be lost. Luke Danes, the man who raised me into the person I am today, is the definition of World's Best Dad. If it weren't for him, I would not be here. But my ultimate inspiration comes from my best friend, the dazzling woman from whom I received my name and my life's blood, Lorelai Danes..." Rory locked eyes with her mother and gave her a teary eyed smile.

"As she guided me through these incredible years, I don't know if she ever realized that the person I most wanted to be was her. My incredibly parents never gave me any idea that I couldn't do whatever I wanted to do or be whomever I wanted to be. They filled our house with love and fun and books and music, unflagging in their efforts to give me role models from Jane Austen to Eudora Welty to Patti Smith. Thank you, Mom and Dad. You are my guidepost for everything." Rory finished off.

"Now, it's my pleasure to introduce you to one of the most inspiring, intelligent, and caring man you will ever meet, my cousin, Jess Danes." Rory smiled proudly as Jess came up the podium and hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"You did great, Rory."

"Break a leg, Dodger." Rory grinned before walking off.

"Good afternoon." Jess smiled awkwardly, "I woke up this morning filled with nothing but excitement for this day. I couldn't wait to come here and see all my friends close the door to their childhood and open the door to the rest of our lives. I woke up this morning filled with confidence that I could give you this speech that I worked really hard on, but as I stand before you now, I realize that, that speech is just a bunch of words." Jess paused and looked over at Rory who was looking up to him in confusion. He smiled and winked over at her, "I've learned a lot these past three years that I spent here at Chilton, but I've got to say, the most important thing I learned was not taught here at Chilton. The most important thing I learned was that family is everything. It was Dr. Seuss who said, "Be who you are and say what you feel because those who mind, don't matter, and those who matter, don't mind." That is one quote I try to live my life by, and I have learned that the moments where I am truly happy, with myself, with life, with everything, are the moments when I am with the people I call my family. I can go on and on about those "dazzeling" people, but my cousin Rory has already covered it for me. I do, however, have to thank my mom. Without her, I would still be walking around saying "My favorite animal is Ephalant." Thanks, Mom." Jess' joked made the croud erupt in laughter. "So, that's all I have to say, "Be who you are and say what you feel because those who mind, don't matter, and those who matter, don't mind." Jess nodded his head slightly and walked off the stage as everyone clapped.

* * *

"Rory!" Rory heard her name being called but she looked around through the crowds and couldn't see anyone who would be calling her name. Well, that's not true, she saw her parents but they were talking with Liz, Emily, Richard, and Jess, but they weren't even looking in her direction. "Rory." Rory turned around and between the crowds she saw Tristan standing there. She grinned and ran through the crowds, dodging people, and practically pushing people to get through.

"Tristan!" She cried as she jumped into his arms. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Mary." He smiled.

"Tristan." Rory said suddenly serious, "I need to talk to you."

Tristan nodded sadly, "I need to talk to you too."

"You first." Rory suggested.

"No you." Tristan gave her a weak smile as he nudged her.

"I've decided to go to Yale." Rory looked down at her feet, but 5 seconds later she felt Tristan lift her chin to look at her. He was grinning.

"What?" Rory asked softly.

"That's what I needed to talk to you about, also. I had decided to go to Yale, too, but I didn't want you to be mad that I was breaking our pact."

"Oh my god!" Rory grinned as she threw her arms around him, "I'm so happy,"

"Me too, Mare, me too." He whispered into her hair.

* * *

"So why aren't you in there singing Karaoke with Jess and Tristan?" Lorelai asked jokingly as she sat down next Rory on the patio.

"I'm just thinking." Rory shrugged as she leaned onto her mom.

"About what?" Lorelai asked.

"About how a person could turn down Executive Chief at the New York Times." Rory said nonchalantly.

"How'd you find out?" Lorelai asked after a few seconds of silence.

"You keep forgetting that Paris' dad works there."

"Rory..." Lorelai started slowly.

"No, Mom." Rory sat up angrily, "Why would you do that?"

"We'd have to just up and move to New York." Lorelai told Rory.

"Mom, it's your dream." Rory whispered.

"Rory, you need to listen, and listen close. When I was 16, I had one big dream of one day becoming Executive Chief at The New York Times, but then I got pregnant, and my dreams changed. My only dream after that was for my daughter to be happy. Then, with some kind of fate, we were brought back to each other, and I fell in love with your father. Then the twins came, and again, my dream changed. My only dream was for my children to get everything they ever wanted. Now, I get both things, I work for the New York Times still, and my kids are happy in a safe home-y town."

"For once, Mom, I want your dreams to come true. I wish that you wouldn't have gotten pregnant with me." Rory cried softly.

"Rory." Lorelai kissed Rory's forehead, " Rory, I love you SO much. Getting pregnant with you was the best thing that has ever happened in my life. I have no regrets, besides wearing that one outfit to the christmas party two years ago, but other than that, no regrets. You are my dream, Rory. The New York Times means nothing compared to you, Nicky, Danny, and your father."

Rory smiled weakly, "I love you, Mom."

"Love you too, Rory. Who would've thought a little bit of fate would've made so many people happy." Lorelai smiled looking into the window at her family and friends sitting around the living room singing Karaoke and dancing.

**THE END :)**

* * *


End file.
